Rejection From The Bride
by YaoiRper
Summary: What happens when Jacuzzi catches the Rail Tracer's eye? So much happen that it's just. . .exciting.


***ATTENTION*** I'm not so sure if there's going to be a part two, though I must say I am proud of myself and 'A'. There really isn't much yaoi for Baccano at all. **ALSO**. This is a Baccano role play, so I have labeled the posts for whose is whose to give off the correct credit needed.

K- It was just a small glimpse, a small glance, but in that moment Claire saw such a face he'd never really seen before. Sure, as the train would go on and on, receiving new passengers for him to slaughter, yet this boy was different. He had already known the tattooed boy to go by the name Jacuzzi—a former wanted man as himself—though that was all he really knew. It was easy, in that moment, to see the smaller being afraid of Claire; the Rail Tracer. The man had just come back from another series of blood bathes, so it wasn't a surprise to find his pure white suit to be covered in such a red and damp substance. Oh well.

What mostly made the man happy throughout the end of that big mess abroad the Giant PussyFoot was the fact that he was able to cut off a little romance sequence between Jacuzzi and his little girlfriend at the end. It was secretly pleasurable, and found himself surprisingly not killing the whore. Nonetheless, the opportunity did allow for him to be able to approach closely behind the younger boy at one point, and whisper something inside of his ear.

Such a thing he was surprised to hear even himself murmur.

"If you wanna marry me. . .write down an answer on the roof of this train. . .I really like you kid. . .I want to find you again." His words were of the wind though, and before the smaller brunette would even have the chance to look back, the other man was gone.

Nice was standing there as well, surprised and curious on what had just happened between the two. . .but her boyfriend never really said. Claire knew Jacuzzi didn't for a fact, or that is, Vino knew.

Now the man sat there, staring down at the faint markings of the answer he had always found a bit interesting on the top of the train. There was no direct answer from that younger boy, only the town he would be appearing in. _Hmmmm,interesting. Very interesting._

A- It had been almost a week since the incident of the bloody train massacre. Jacuzzi spent his days sitting at a bed resting in the house of their hideout. He sighed out lightly, looking down upon the white sheets. Was it right for him to do such a thing that night? To write the city's name? What came over him exactly? But it was hard to say. Hearing that other's words, his terrifyingly smooth voice.

Really, the red head was terrified.

He was scared if he did not leave a note it would only anger the Rail Tracer. He was scared that, that blood filled man would find him and kill him for breaking his heart. That was why.

The boy grasped onto his head, trembling. Either way, that horrible demon was going to find him.

He begged in his head for that to never happen.

Yet, the Rail Tracer seemed less of his problem as one of his friends appeared kidnapped, and he was the one to go try and use his own ransom to save her.

Though, he hadn't realized as he stood there in front of an insane blonde, that not only would his friends back him up, but another as well.

K- Vino couldn't help the temptation that went pass his mind. It was easy, with Nicolas's help, to find exactly where Jacuzzi would be at this evening. But honestly, did it have to involve such a whack-job as the one who was standing not so far away from Jacuzzi?

Sighing, he found this so be utterly hopeless. He came here to mainly speak with Jacuzzi, possibly to be able and know a bit more about him. That female informant he had spoken to before, the one whom snuck on the train, told him to be more sensitive towards things like this. Though wouldn't that be a bit too. . .much? Jacuzzi was as sensitive as it was; surly others didn't need TWO guys crying around this damn town.

Yet his thoughts were suddenly dismissed once realizing how many stares were looking back at him. His orange eyes gazed upon those faces for merely a moment until allowing a smirk to cross pass his lips.

"Ah. . .you caught me~" Vino found himself to chime, starting to make his way from the crowd, knowing exactly who had noticed it the moment his eyes fully met with Jacuzzi's. "Jacuzzi Splot. . .I'm very impressed." His tone was amused all the more though, soon finding himself to stop only a few feet away from the other other boy.

"Though. . .it's also not like you haven't heard my voice before either." The confusion rising around the room though gave him that notice that everyone was expecting more to be said. And who was he to rain on their parade? "The name is Claire Stanfield, Vino if you may. . .though many other's refer to me as the Rail Tracer~"

Once said, his eyes glanced back to the smaller boy again, waiting for that reaction he just knew was going to happen.

A- Jacuzzi blushed darkly, his eyes widening at the sound of that terrifying name. HE found him. That was the last thing he wanted.

He glanced the other way and murmured, the Rail Tracer, to himself, looking quite terrified. He was shaking, pushing his weight more on the crutch to settle himself. He couldn't help but to glance back at the red head, seeing him make his way over.

Though, he looked like any human, clean and not so bloody, his eyes seemed to look at Jacuzzi like some kind of meal.

It just brought shivers down his spine. This was the last person he wanted to see among his group. Why was he here? How did he know?

He heard the blonde behind him laugh and mock the man. Clearly, he didn't want to be bothered with his fun.

K- The taller man's eyes soon left Jacuzzi, bringing his attention over to the man blonde just behind him. It was still giving him that hidden pleasure though to see Jacuzzi's adorable face react that way, getting such a blush and everything.

Vino made no regrets to ever find himself attracted to such a young boy.

Though that laughing was getting a bit annoying, and soon started to remember Nicolas saying such a thing about Jacuzzi getting a ransom note. So this was the goon that had done this then?

Eyeing the other man standing next to a dark-haired lady, the blonde honestly appeared to be nothing more than a mechanic in the redhead's eyes.

Then again, he of all people knew to never judge such a man by his looks.

Stepping a bit more forward towards Jacuzzi, he soon found himself actually stopping this time between the boy and this man that held such a giant tool. So interesting. . .

"Is this guy giving you trouble. . .Jacuzzi?" He questioned, looking at the blond for only a moment until turning his head to eye back again. "I can handle that." His smirk stretched from ear to ear, actually loving the sound of putting some man in his place.

A- "Ah. . .I. . .I don't want him to die. . " Jacuzzi found himself muttering in such a flustered tone. ". . I don't. ..want anyone. . dyin'. . ."

Truly the boy didn't. Violence and death was something he always hated.

The blonde tried to look over the red head's shoulder, trying to understand what they were talking about. Though he had hit himself at one point, he stood back up and rubbed his ruffled strands.

"Heehheh~ you really think ya' can kill me? Ha!" He chuckled a bit crazily, not being able to helpto find this amusing.

He had not a clue what was between the two, but Graham could care less.

His wrench lifted, readied to take down this red head for his own pleasure. How fun this all was!

K- He didn't want anyone to die, did he? But everyone had to go at one point.

Dismissing Jacuzzi's answer, Vino soon found that he was going to have to take certain measures into his own hands. Ah, why did he have to fall in love with such a peace-wanting boy? Those kinds were normally not his taste at all.

Turning around, the man allowed for his back to soon be facing the smaller boy, now staring ahead at the mad man that waved such a wrench around.

"You wanna go, do ya?" The man questioned with a raised brow, though the second that wrench was about to plow Vino down into the ground, everyone soon was able to find the redhead up in the air, dodging such a deadly swing.

It was obvious the blonde was no problem for the Rail Tacer, but honestly right now, Claire Stanfield only wanted to have a talk with the other now lingering behind him.

A- Jacuzzi watched in pure amazement, just as everyone else. It was as if the man wasn't human at all, dodging the attacks like that. The way he moved wasn't like anything nor anyone he had seen before. It was as though he could guess the attacks before they could hit.

The boy's brows furrowed, feeling quite nervous, worried there was going to be bloodshed. His eyes couldn't keep off the man though, watching as he seemed to overpower the blonde.

Suddenly, the said blonde was tossed back, seeming not to be much of a challenge to the Rail Tracer one bit. He sighed out and lay there, looking up at the sky. Gram understood when he was defeated. There was no way he could stand a chance against this guy. Slowly he got up and raised his hands.

"Ok ok. . .I get it I get it. . .hrm." He glanced toward the kid and smirked, walking a bit past him to get to the exit. As he did he leaned in by the other and murmured. "I like your style kid. . .see ya'" He waved a bit and walked off, leaving Jacuzzin and his gang.

The boy sighed out, relieved there was no harm done to anyone.

K- Although the scene may have seemed good to other's, it didn't appear that way for Vino. Instead, his eyes were narrowed off at Gram, until going back to Jacuzzi. What was it that man could have whispered so closely to the boy's ear?

Trying to ignore his annoyance, he found himself breaking the silence.

"So, Jacuzzi." His arms soon spread out, welcoming the boy once he caught the other's gaze again. His same voice did not only bring the other's eyes though, and soon found the whole warehouse of the boy's gang staring off at him. Though it didn't matter, just the perfect chance for something to be known.

"You're still avoiding my question." The man pointed out, though remained as where he stood, not wanting the boy to be more nervous then what he already was.

A- The brunette gulped lightly. He glanced the other way and shook his head. What was he to say? How could he answer? He was simply terrified. To top it off, everyone was here, especially Nice. He could see her face from the corner of his eyes, possibly confused too.

". . .I. ..can't. . " He murmured lightly, taking a step back. ". . .I don't know. . "

That was right. How could he marry someone he didn't know? How could he even fall in love with someone he was terrified with?

The boy took another step back, looking away. Clearly he didn't want to be around the other any longer.

"I-I-I'm sorry. . ." He voice cracked even more at those words, not wanting to anger this man.

K- "Ya' don't know?" His brow rose, not seeming to be upset in the very least.

How did someone not know? Vino only wanted one answer, then decide more of his own actions off of it. Obviously, if it was yes he would quickly be sure to follow his plans through. Though if it was no. . .

Sighing mentally, he didn't really want to think of it. Of course, the man would force the boy to fall in love with him if the answer was that, but it was just so much more work. Something he really wasn't in the mood to be going through.

Finally, taking a few steps closer, he let his arms remain out as his amusing smirk held as well. "Come on kid. . .it's a simple yes or no answer. . .will you marry me or not?" He questioned, though suddenly stopped, dropping his arms and tilting his head towards one side "Though I guess it would make more sense too if I had a ring and was sitting on one knee. . .want me to do that Jacuzzi?" He asked curiously, feeling as so many shocked gazes were returning back on him besides just the boy's.

A- "Ah. . " His cheeks began to grow bright again.

Would he kill him if he said no? But he had to say it! Jacuzzi after all was going out with Nice! Not exactly, but in a way they were! He couldn't just drop that and go with this man. He knew NOTHING about him, nothing but that he was terrifying!

". . N-no. . " He finally drew enough courage to say it. ". .I can't. . .I don't exactly know ya'. . .I'm sorry." He took a step back, then another.

Was he going to get mad? Was he going to kill him! He winced lightly at the thought, yet slowly opened his eyes, seeing the man still standing there, seeming stump.

K- "No. . .heh." A faint chuckle came from the man until his head started to now tilt the other way, feeling as his hands began to slip into the pockets of his jacket. ". . .I had the feel'n you were gonna say somethin' like that. . .Ah, but oh well." Shrugging his shoulders, he started to stand up straight again, noticing a certain relief in the boy's eyes. "Oh, but don't misunderstand kid." Vino continued, never once leaving his smirked expression "I'm still going to try. . .I want you to marry me. . .and when I find you again, hopefully you'll fall in love with me like I did for you." His shoulders shrugged once until eyeing away and back to the empty space behind him.

Yeah, it was going to be easy after all in finding out a lot of things about this boy. All he needed to do was visit a certain informant later, and he'd have all the knowledge needed.

". . .in the mean time, might wanna try talk'n to your girl." Vino gave a nodded motion over in Nice's direction. "I think you have some explaining to do~" then with that chime, he turned on his heel, deciding to take the back door instead of the front.

Not the most exciting escape many would be expecting from the Rail Tracer, but hey, Claire was a human also.

A- Jacuzzi's mouth was lightly gaped. He watched as that man left, then found himself suddenly surrounded by his friends.

"What was that about boss?" They all questioned, every single one of them confused.

The brunette merely shook his head. ". .I-i dont know. . ." His light eyes then glanced to Nice, seeing her a bit afar. "N-nice. . " He walked to her and smiled uneasily. "It's not what you're thinkin' ." He tried to explain, wanting her more than anyone to understand.

He didn't love that man back! He couldn't marry him! He cared for Nice! That was right, just her.

"Ah. . please don't make that face. . ." He begged with his sweet voice, trying to reassure her.

No. . .he didn't love the Rail Tracer.

K- Leaving Nicolas shivering in the alley ways, Vino found himself stepping back out onto the sidewalk again with a new slip of paper in hand. Really, it only wielded an address, seeing that's the first thing the man knew he was going to need. Maybe he should stop by and give the kid a visit over at his little recovery dorm.

The thought made a brow rose, thinking the thought over with a tap of his chin while he strolled pass few people.

". . .he might not be in though. . ." There were a lot of places the other could be at, and seeing he hadn't bothered setting plan B in action right away, the other was probably able to walk a lot more then how he saw the boy before. ". . .probably." He muttered, until sighing out.

It wouldn't hurt to try nonetheless though.

Walking, he eyed down to the paper a final time before slipping that in his pocket to his jacket. The street and number was easy to remember, he just had to think of getting in.

Knock on the entrance or sneak into the other's room?

Contemplating those options, he soon found it quickly dismissing as he eyed over to a familiar boy not that far away, sitting happily on a bench not that far away. What was this? A destine sign?

Getting a smirk, and a gleam in his eye, he continued his pacing over in Jacuzzi's direction, only to slow down and stop right next to the boy as swiftly as that.

"Well well. . .what pleasure do I have of meeting you here this fine afternoon~" Vino found himself coo, yet wasn't welcoming himself to pull a seat next to the other right away, but to give simple glance down in utter interest.

A- The boy suddenly jumped, about to fall off the set itself as the man pulled in next to him.

"AH!" He cried out, completely not prepared to see this man again. EVER AGAIN. "R-Rail. . .Tracer. ." He muttered lightly, feeling as his heart raced and his face grew flush. His voice even cracked a bit more than usual as he squeaked that name.

Why was he here? Was he actually serious about this whole thing? Was he stalking him! Or was it mere coincidence?

". . W-what do ya' want. . " He mumbled lightly, trying to recover some kind of courage in a way to stand up to this man and rid him once and for all!

K- Comfortably taking a seat next to the boy, he allowed for an arm to extend out and rest on the back of the bench, a bit behind the boy's neck.

"Hey hey, first of all. . .I told you ta' call me Vino." He reminded, forming a bit of a frown from only being known as the Rail Tracer.

Sure, it was a nice title to carry around, but when he was trying to have this boy falling in love with him. . .it was a bit hard when he was reminded of that.

"And second of all. . .I'm doing just as I said~" The redhead's hand slowly reached foreword, allowing for the tips of his fingers to brush by the other's frightened neck, and chuckled lightly as the smaller boy jumped in a startled response. "I ain't here to kill ya', if that's what you're trying to result all this to. . .calm down already, will ya?"

A- The brunette found himself wanting to scoot away, but anymore would make him fall off the bench. He glanced the other way, looking toward the city streets, and growing dark in the face from this man's action.

". .H-how can I t-trust ya'?" He asked.

Surely this man was playing him. Possibly wanting to trap him like some kind of mouse. Get him vulnerable then eat his soul for dinner! Gah, that idea made a large lump go down his throat.

"Vino. . .if you say ya' really love me. . .then why? You don't even know me." He mummbled, finally looking to the other man with such a saddened face. "You know I have. . .Nice. . .we're togetha' " He pointed out, wanting to set a line.

K- The man frowned more by those words, and crossed his legs with a light huff. Damn this kid was cute when flustered.

"You and that girl. . .heh, she can find another." He stated carelessly, replacing his frown with that smirk again. "Plus, I don't need to know someone fully to like 'em. . . .do you know someone fully that you like?" Vino questioned, but didn't let the boy respond, seeing it was basically true in mostly everyone's case.

"The point is Jacuzzi." He started, pointing a finger out as he spoke "I'm kind of weird. . .and when I see a certain someone that makes my heart flutter, I feel myself a bit vulnerable." Twirling his finger once, he pointed the digit off in the boy's direction. "You are one to make me like this, so it's only fate that is pulling us all the more closer. . . I can feel it."

The last few words formed a better grin as he slumped down in the bench a tad more. "The way I see things. . .I'm the god of this world. . .and when I want something, taken by another or not, I'm usually inquired to have it. . .don't you think?" The man asked, tilting his head a bit to one side. "Haven't you ever wanted something like that kid?"

A- "Ah. . .w-well. . sure. . " He murmured lightly. ". .Everyone. . does. But. .I work. .to get it." He stated lightly, looking down upon his lap.

This man, thinks he is the god of this world? How could that be? There was no way. He was just a brat who thinks he could get anything! That's what he was.

"B-but. . . I'm not that kind of somethin' ya' can just take. . ." He stated, picking his head up and looking to the man. ". .I'ma person. Not somethin' you can buy. I'm tellin' you Vino. . . just stop here, stop chasin' me. " He actually begged the man too.

There was no point. He didn't want this man to waste his time on him, to break his heart because of him. The brunette was settled with just having Nice and the gang. This man didn't fit. He couldn't just twist and turn Jacuzzi for his own amusement.

".. . I'm sorry. . but ya' wasntin' your time. . " Slowly he began to rise, using the crutch to help get himself up from the bench. He needed to get away from this man, go back home.

K- The man blinked as he watched Jacuzzi starting to get up, and in response did the same as he reached out, grabbing the boy's shoulder to make him stop. He couldn't just leave this be though, he'd been rejected so many times because of who he was, he honestly didn't want to let it happen again. And with such a cute boy at that.

" 'Ey I don't think I'm wasting any time at all." He stated back, almost as if fighting a bit of a battle to stay within this boy's presence. It was easy to tell the boy wanted him gone though. Leaning a bit more forward, he found a better sight of Jacuzzi's face

"Come on now. . .surly this Nice girl can't mean that much to you. . ." Although he might also be wrong, Vino didn't want to believe it.

Muttering in a sigh, he stood up straight, though refused to release the other's shoulder.

" Ain't there something I can do to make you feel the same about me?" He had to ask, wanting to know if there was even a chance.

A- No there wasn't, there wasn't any other way!

But this man, he made Jacuzzi feel so guilty. Here he was begging, absolutely begging! All because he wanted Jacuzzi to return the same feelings. But it wasn't possibly. He was too much in love with Nice.

Yet, he felt terrible for this man.

He couldn't just shoot him down while this other was begging.

". .ah. . umm. . " He found himself stuttering. Finally he lightly stated something simple. ". .I-I don't know. . .why not come. . visit me in the dorm. . .from time to time while I'm getting better?" He suggested, honestly unable to think of anything else.

Of course he told himself, the two of them could be friends, but that was all. He felt as though this man was lonely in some way and needed someone close. Might as well try to be friends with a person like this. . .with his fear. He seemed nice enough anyway.

K- Claire obviously loved the sound of that, because the instant he saw the boy's face really meaning it, was the moment he leaned in again with now a big smile; excited by the privilege obviously.

"For real?" He questioned, feeling his heart thumping in a bit of excitement at the thought.

So there was still some kind of chance with Jacuzzi then! All he had to do was visit the kid, how easy was that!

A happy blush even seemed to appear across the man's cheeks as he soon allowed for his hand to slip pass the boy's shoulder, now instead wrapping a full arm around the other.

"Then why not go right now! I got nothi'n else better to do with my days!" His eyes soon glanced back though, meeting the stare of a still frightened and now shocked Jacuzzi. "That's alright with you though, ain't it? The girlfriend won't mind?" Vino couldn't help but to ask.

Not as if that would really stop him anyways.

A- "ah. .um. . .I'm sure she won't. . " He murmured uneasily.

Halfly, he hoped Nice wasn't there, that she was out shopping or something. He sighed mentally and prayed.

Clearly she was going to be pissed to see the man like this, waltzing in.

But he was just a friend, that's what he thought as he gave the other an uneasy smile; just a friend. The two began to walk along the streets, going back to the dorm. He wasn't surprised to see his group staring at him a bit nervously and weary of the man's presence.

At one point as Jacuzzi began to head to the stairs, he blinked as Doni caught his attention.

"Boss. .whatcha' doin'? Nice isn't gonna' be happy seein' him." The man murmured in a whispered, warning his boss of the consequences.

Jacuzzi only chuckled lightly. ". .hehe. .don't worry. Don't worry. . He's just visitin'. . ." He reassured, putting his good hand lightly up before starting to step up the stairs one by one, slowly.

". . .Sorry I'ma bit slow. . . ya' can go a bit ahead." He stated to the red head.

K- "Nah nah" The man shook his head without a second thought, sticking right beside the boy as they both walked side by side. "There's no rush at all. . .I can even carry you if ya' really want . . .must be tiring always using extra strength like that~" Vino chimmed a bit, slowly moving his arm from around the boy's shoulders to instead place that same hand onto Jacuzzi's back, wanting to make sure the boy wouldn't have a mis-step and fall on him. That wouldn't be a pretty picture at all.

"Come on, watdya' say~?" Vino asked again, raising a brow as he waited an answer.

A- "Ah. . . N-No- no! I'm ok, r-really!" He reassured the other, shaking his head rapidly and pulling away from the man's touch.

A dark embarrassed blush went past his cheeks as he could feel everyone staring at them. Damn, they probably thought they were weird! Maybe lookin' suspicious! That was the last thing he wanted.

"l-look. .we're already at the top~ haha ha. . ha. . " He laughed nervously, quickly reaching the last step and going off toward the room he was staying at.

As he walked, he couldn't help but to lower his gaze. Maybe all this was a bad idea. Maybe, offering this was a bad idea. But, how could he be so cruel to this other. He had least wanted to make a type of friendship and be nice to one another.

K- Pulling his hand back, he found himself to instead gaze around a bit instead. Hmph, this was going to be much more difficult then he would have thought it to be. If it was Vino's choice, he would have just slaughtered the problem already, but then he may never get Jacuzzi's heart the way he wanted. And seeing he was a god, he deserved all he desired.

Once the two of them were closed off in the other's recovery room, Vino took a seat in a chair just beside the boy's bed.

"Ah~ So what happened to you anyways that got ya' all beat up like that anyhow?" He couldn't help but to ask once his legs were crossed, already starting some kind of conversation.

He knew it was probably during the trip along the Giant PussyFoot . . .and hoped just because he stated that question the other wouldn't have ideas to ask questions of his own.

A- "Ah. .well. . ." He slowly began to get comfortable on the bed, sitting up against the tower of pillows that helped support his back. ". .w-well. . . it was from fighting. . a black suit. . .guy. With a flamethrower . . . just. . . the whole event actually placed scars on me, but I got through it pretty well." He smiled lightly, looking down upon his lap. Really, the boy was relieved to have survived, to have gotten off the train in one piece.

". . .How about you Vino. . .did you really take all those people's souls?" He had to ask, wanting to know if this man was really like the story.

Was it all true, or did he just take the name. Jacuzzi wanted to know, it was a curious matter to think on after all.

K- "Waz that?" His brow rose, tilting his head a bit. "Take those souls? . . .heh." Vino smirked a bit darkly for a moment, but tried to brush the sadistic feeling aside by turning his head the other way. "Let me just say that I take the souls of those who deserve it, those who don't give respect to the train." Claire Stanfield is a conductor through his days of strange jobs after all.

"So to answer bluntly, yeah, I did take 'em. . .But it's not like it's something I always find myself WANTING to do" He halfly lied "It's just what I feel is right in the time of the moment."

Nodding lightly to his words, he made a mental note of what Jacuzzi had stated beforehand. A black suite huh? That family will be sure to suffer out a bit once he's sure of the detail a little better. That'll be for sure.

A- The boy shivered at the man's words. So he really was the urban legend himself. In a way it was creepy. It still lightly scared the boy, but Vino didn't want to take his soul. . .right?

". . .ya' say you love me. . .but how am I sure ya' won't take my soul?" The boy asked, squeezing onto the sheets. "Don't ya' eat 'em too?" He then asked, sounding even more cracked in his voice, trying to gain his courage again.

How could he trust this read head? He seemed so nice on the outside, but then he killed all those people in that kind of fashion on the train. How could Jacuzzi be sure this man wouldn't do the same to himself?

K- By the boy's question, Vino found himself a bit confused.

"Eat them?" He asked, raising a brow.

Not only were they now on a topic he didn't want to bring up right away, but now there were rumors being mentioned? Ah, it was his fault for not thinking this through.

Tapping his finger lightly against his chin, he eyed back to the boy again, seeing that look in Jacuzzi's eyes. He believed what he asked, it was simple to tell.

"Heh. . ." He smirked "Is that what they're sayin' now a' days?"

Remaining silent, he sighed.

"Look. . .do I really seem like some big scary monster to ya'?" Vino leaned forward a bit in his seat, allowing himself to be a bit closer than before "I'm a human ya' know. . .got a soul of my own, a nice pumping heart, and hell, I even gotta' little crush."

Though 'little' was a light term on what he really meant.

"How do you expect a guy like me to eat something I can't even hold?" He questioned, and then lightly shook his head. "Just because I have fun in the mess, doesn't mean the blood is a sign of some demon."

A- Shy brown eyes glanced to the other, seeing that Vino really didn't prefer that rumor.

It was true.

He looked human and seemed human. Maybe Jacuzzi was just overreacting, thinking too much, being paranoid.

"Sorry." He murmured after a bit. "I shouldn' be judgin' you."

He really was awful himself. Getting people killed, stealing and such. In a way, both of them were pretty bad people as well.

"Forget I asked ok?" He smiled lightly at the man, trying to revert back into himself.

He needed to learn to get comfortable with this other if he wanted to become friends. The boy needed to stop thinking Rail Tracer, and start thinking Vino as any normal person.

"Here. . Lets start ova'." His hand then placed out for the other. "I'm Jacuzzi Splots. And I'm the leada' of this group. . .It's nice to meet you Vino." His smile grew a bit more, becoming a bit relaxed as he sat there introducing himself.

K- The hazel eyes gazed down at the hand a bit surprised for a moment, but in the end decided to take hold of it and lightly shook hands.

Starting over, that sounds a bit nice. Maybe they can both even pull off the innocent role for the beginning, forgetting about the illegal actions the both of them had probably caused.

". . .You can still call me Claire Stanfield if you want." He stated, smiling back in a friendly gesture as well "I'm not positive if I'm going to change my name to Vino for sure or not . . ." He admit, seeing really he had so many names as it was, why couldn't he ever just pick one?

A- "Claire. I like that name." He tilted his head lightly and smiled. Gently he pulled away his hand and placed it back in his lap. "By the way. . . thanks for visiting me. It's nice to have guests."

Though, it wasn't the last time the man had come.

After that first visit, Jacuzzi found the man coming more often and frequently, everyday on the clock, just to talk to the boy as he was getting his strength back.

It seemed his gang also was getting used to seeing the red head around, not being so rude as before.

The only one that never agreed to these meetings was Nice herself. Constantly, Jacuzzi had to reassure nothing was between them; he hadn't done anything with the man. Constantly he had to calm her down as she wanted to blow the man in pieces.

". .He's just a friend. ." He muttered lightly. "One of us is all." The brunette would whisper.

Though, the boy just didn't want to tell Claire to go away. He wanted to have him still visit, despite what Nice said.

Lightly, Jacuzzi had sighed out at one of the many visits from Claire. ". . .Nice and I had gotten in a fight again. . ." He murmured lightly, furrowing his brows.

Really, it was frustrating, trying to prove to her that Nice was all that roamed Jacuzzi's mind. Though, the only one he could vent to was Claire himself.

". . .I have no idea. ..what to be doin' anymore Claire. . " The boy placed his head in his hands, feeling so pathetic.

K- Although it was always a bit upsetting to visit the boy when he was so down as this, it was also a bit of a relief to the redhead as well. Claire wanted them to fight, hell, he wanted them to have already broken up by now. But still, time, he needed to wait a bit more.

Sitting at the foot of the other's bed, he leaned back to find himself gazing up at the ceiling, in a bit of thought himself as he heard the light sobs from his dear Jacuzzi, his future fiancée of later days.

". . .Maybe you two need some time apart or somethin'." He answered back, seeing he knew he couldn't just say leave her and join me. . .that would be too. . .'insensitive', as Rachael told him not to be before. "Either that or just try deal'n with the problem through a different approach. . ." It was hard to really help the boy out though if he never knew what it was they were fighting over anyways. T

Though it was an easy guess.

"Tell me what it's about and maybe I can help ya'. We all need a good helpin' hand every now and then."

A- "no I can't. . ." He stated, not wanting to hurt this other's feelings in anyway.

It was rude enough that he began to cry like this. He just couldn't help it though. He always cried at the most hurtful things.

". . .Just. . give me a moment. . " He asked, trying to collect himself.

Did she really have to be so jealous of Claire? He was such a nice guy. Always coming and visiting just to talk and chat. Though there was so little Jacuzzi knew of him, he still loved to have him around.

Secretly, possibly unknowing to the other, he would grow so happy when his men would tell Jacuzzi of the other's arrival. It was as if he felt so relaxed and happy when this man was around.

With an unsteady breath, he finally calmed a bit down, wiping his tears. ". . I'm sure. .it'll just pass. . ."

K- "Just pass. . .come on now, let's be reasonable about this." He stated, slowly sitting up straight again so he could lean on one hand, staring off in the boy's direction. "I've been visiting for quite a bit now. . .and it seems to me that every day you got somethin' wrong goin' on with you and your dame-" It was disgusting to say the phrase, but got by it with a smirk "-it sounds to me like she might be a bit attention craved. Ever thought of that?" The man asked, tilting his head.

Truthfully, every time he saw the scratchy-toned boy crying in such a way, it touched him. Just a bit. If he was right, those tears were flowing because of him, and he would be honest to say that'd never happened towards the likes of him before.

". . .Listen, if you need me gone sometimes kid. . .I'll be sure to leave." Claire nodded, though of course also knew Jacuzzi wouldn't let the man leave because of the boy's own problems.

It was just so easy to understand how the brunette worked. So for now, was sure to play a bit less-clingy . . . maybe start over on trying to capture this boy's heart.

A- "Ah!" The boy suddenly gasped out at the idea. "No I can't do that to you!" He looked to the man with furrowed brows, leaning toward him to stare at those eyes. "After ya' come here to visit me. . .I-I can't do that. That's not right. . ." He stated, knowing full well that he wouldn't be selfish jut for Nice.

He knew she probably did crave his attention, but at the same time he thought she was being ridiculous. Why was she so jealous? Couldn't she be able to get along well? At least for him anyway?

Here Claire was, having a crush on him and he never showed a sign of jealousy. Instead, he was most helpful and caring. Instead he understood Jacuzzi better than Nice did in some ways.

"J-just stay, ok?" He mumbled lightly, smiling softly at the man.

K- Smirking mentally, he smiled on the outside, until nodding to the other's suggestion to help calm the boy down more.

"Alright. . .I will." Just as he had thought to happen.

Though it's not like the man was playing with the boy, using him, he just wanted that love returned back to him that he felt with Jacuzzi. Was that so hard to ask?

"Can you tell me something though Jacuzzi." He suddenly stated, now sitting up straight on the bed in an Indian fashion, facing towards the other. "Do you think if I was able to ask some brod out, that I would be able to win her easily?" It was a random question, but he was also trying to dig up some hidden meaning behind it all.

"I mean. . .would I be turned down ya' think? I've tried the stunt before. . .makes me feel like I'm not all that good lookin' to the dolls, ya' know?" He asked with a brow rose.

A- "Ah. . ." The boy was a bit taken aback.

What happened? He had thought Claire had liked him. Was he wrong to think he still did?

"Erm. . .You're not a bad lookin' guy Claire. . .really. Don't be thinkin' such a silly thought." He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I'm sure.. . .whoever it is, that girl will swoon at ya' feet."

Though, really he was confused. Had he really put his eyes on another? A girl even?

"W-who is it?" The boy was simply curious. "That you're eyein' I mean." He smiled gently, really curious on whom it was.

Was she cute? Did she really attract this man that much that he finally gave up on Jacuzzi? Really, the brunette was simply caught off guard.

K- "OH~ Just some dame I met on the Giant PussyFoot also." He stated with a light wave of his hand, though really was amused.

Was the boy still having the thought in mind about Claire? That was a good thing, a very good thing. That's just what he needed as the key to knowing he too was in the boy's mind, though probably not as much as the man would want.

"Her names Rachael . . . works as some informant." He nodded to his words lightly "I asked her to possibly go out on a date with me and was rejected." Claire stated, saddening his tone. "I know it was the first time she had really met me too, and even after giving her such a look I was denied even a second time." Pouting by the fact, he looked the other way with a sigh "It's disappointing really. . .possibly I did something wrong."

A- "O-Oh, is that so?" Jacuzzi couldn't help but to chuckle at how hopeless the man was acting. It was kind of silly in a way. ". .w-well maybe ya' were too pushy?" He had suggested, lightly tilting his head to think of how the man had did it. ". . .how exactly did. .you ask 'er?" Jacuzzi questioned, wondering if the man was as pushy as he was to him, or if he seemed a bit more scary then sweet.

Though the brunette merely wanted to advise the man, he had not a clue this was all just some kind of test, a lie to trap him. He was unknowingly falling deeper and deeper into it as he drew closer to this trap.

K- There was the response he wanted.

Hoping up from the bed, he ran off towards the entrance, then gestured towards the boy with a half smirk "Okay then! Say you're the doll face, and here I am, mind'n my own business."

Then, acting as if he was outside, he placed his hands back within his pockets, and started to stroll over to the boy's bed slowly. Blinking as he saw the other though, a soft smile came to play, until he stopped just beside Jacuzzi.

"Hey. . .you wouldn't happen to be that pretty girl I saw coming abroad the Giant PussyFoot, would ya'?" He smiled at the boy, and then took a seat next to the other in the bed, acting as if the two of them were now sitting on a bench. "Ya' don't say! I was a conductor on that!"

His smile soon faded though as he gazed at Jacuzzi "You can enter in whatever conversation after, but then this was where things happened." He nodded, until getting back into the 'moment' again.

"Hey. . ." He started a bit lowly; a smile still pressed against his lips as his hand gently began to cup under Jacuzzi's chin, making the boy look up at him more as Claire played off the same kind look. "Forgive me for being so blunt . . . but your looks are distracting me quite a bit." Then with his free hand, lightly grabbed onto the boy's wrist, but only in a friendly manner as well. ". . . I know you might hear this often too . . . but I'd really would like to maybe go out on a date with you sometime . . . just you and me." Leaning his face in a bit closer, his lips were just inches away now from Jacuzzi's ear "It'll be fun . . . I really just can't keep my eyes off of ya' right now."

With that said, his finger lightly brushed against Jacuzzi's wrist, but then remained silent. . .smirking a bit as he did. Unknowingly to the other, was waiting a real answer.

A- Jacuzzi was speechless. He had no idea what to say. Clearly a thick red blush went across his face. What was he doing? Why was he so suddenly nervous? He was just role playing anyway! This was what Claire had said to that girl he had met, not to him! But he was just too good of an actor. Did he have to touch him like this? Be so close that one wrong moment and he could kiss those lips.

The burnette couldn't even really make eye contact. He was so nervous. It was to the point where tears began to weld up in his eyes because of his so called 'nervous condition'.

Why would the girl turn him down? He was so sweet, saying things like that. Yet, none of it was meant for him! He had to remember that. Claire was just a good actor, that was all!

Finally his lips parted and he finally muttered.

". .N-no?"

He didn't mean it as a question really, it just turned out that way. He had to somehow stay in character right?

". .I-I'm. .sorry. . ."

K- No? Narrowing his brows down a bit, he stayed put for the moment.

He must be thinking as 'Claire's crush' did.

Chuckling lightly, he found it a bit cute how he heard that light shakiness in the boy's tone, probably on the verge of crying for Claire. . .again. Such a strange guy he was.

"Is that what you would have really said...?" The man asked in such a low tone still, and found it actually tempting to nibble on the other's ear while awaiting a response. Yet nonetheless, held back.

"If I was to ask you in that fashion Jacuzzi. . .would you have done it?" As he asked a second time, his finger still continued to rub against the boy's smooth hand, feeling slightly entranced with the feeling as his own breath tickled down the smaller one's neck.

A- "A-ah. . ." The boy furrowed his own brows, unable to answer straight.

Would he? NO HE WOULDN'T! He had Nice! That was right! But, this man.

He found his face burn hotter as that thumb rubbed so seductively against his wrist. Then that smooth voice, along with that tickling breath.

". .I-I'm. . .not sure. ." He muttered lightly, unable to say no or yes.

It was hard really, difficult even. Was this other still playing around? Or was he serious on being this close?

". .I-I. .would have said. . .yeah. . " He stated after a moment, gulping down. ". . b-but. . don't take that. . as. .I'm saying yes now." He then corrected, not wanting the man to think he was giving in.

HE WASN'T! Not when Nice was still around, not when he loved her so. But then again, she was so angry all the time as of late, always so mean, making him feel so hurt. Then here was Claire making him feel better, saying such nice things like, 'Don't worry, everythin' will be fine I guess.' or 'in time she'll get over it.' or a bit 'Hmph, ya really deserve someone better ya' know?'

K- Even though the other boy did correct himself, it gave the man peace. It simply meant that Jacuzzi did find him a bit attractive, that and that a bit of seduction could actually really get to this boy.

Smirking, he finally pulled back, releasing the other's wrist as he did to only tilt his head lightly.

"I get you. . ." He nodded, until chuckling uneasily. "Though if it did work on you and not her . . . I wonder what that's saying about me, hahaha."

That Jacuzzi should have been his from the start, and not this 'Nice' he always finds the boy crying about every single day.

"You know Jacuzzi. . .it's alright to break apart a long friendship after awhile." There the man went, quickly changing subjects again as he jumped up from the bed, instead standing next to the other as he leaned closer to still have a better look of the boy.

"I mean, I'm not saying that you and Nice shouldn't be friends anymore, but as I see things. . ." His finger poked a bit into his own forehead as he thought up the right words to say ". . .'that old relationship you both had before you started dating her is what's keeping you guys as a couple so long. . .I mean really." Lowering his finger, he placed both hands upon his hips "If you barely have the guts to even kiss the girl after knowing her so long . . . maybe you should take her place in another relationship. . .a dame can get pretty frustrated after awhile of waiting for some guy to put the first move~" He pointed out, basically showing all reasons why Jacuzzi should be Claire's own little doll face.

A- Jacuzzi looked the other way. This man had a point, but how could he do that to Nice? She had always been there for him.

His hand clutched tightly to the sheets below his hand.

But, maybe she needed someone better than him. He was such a pathetic boyfriend, never being much of one to begin with. He could never really have the courage to make the first move besides that kiss.

Which was something he had almost cried over as well.

". . .I don'. . know. . " He muttered after a moment. ". . .mmm but thank ya' for vistin' again today Claire. .I'm a bit tired."

Though, he really just wanted to be alone to think.

"I'll talk to ya' tomorrow?" He suggested, already starting to move his pillows so he could lie down. There were so many things he had to rethink over, more like his relationship between him and Nice.

K- "Mmmm?" Claire found himself standing up straight, trying to hide the smile clearly wanting to be seen on his face as he rose a brow.

"Of course kid, same time and everything~"

Then, with a wave of his hand and another friendly smile, left. It wasn't until he was outside that a dark smirk started to turn on his face, such an expression he would normally try to hide away from Jacuzzi, knowing that it normally filled his eyes with such a type of blood-lust want.

Although that wasn't quiet the case here, he was happy. He saw that look on the boy's face, those troubled brows. Soon, Claire would capture the others heart, and marry him. . .just as he had planned from the beginning.

Chuckling more darkly, he swayed a bit with his walk, taking longer steps and practically twirling with each move. Such a happy day tomorrow may turn out to be like.

A- Jacuzzi sighed as he sat there, seeing Nice crying into his bed.

"D-Do you really mean this?" She asked through choked tears.

". .N-Nice. . please. .don' cry. . .ya' know. .when ya' cry. . I start. . bawlin' too." He reminded as tears threaten his eyes. "I'm s-sorry. . .I don't. . .think I'm right for ya'. . .. I'm. . .a pathetic fool. . .I'm sorry. . I'm more of a brother. . .than anything. . " He muttered to her, watching as she covered her face again. ". . .I'm. ..s-sorry. . .please. . .cant we just. . .be friends?" He asked trying to crack some kind of gentle smile.

Nice picked her head up and shook it. She glared at the other with her one eye before storming off. She didn't know where this came from! It had to be that stupid Claire that was putting such things into Jacuzzi's head! But it was too late. . .what could she do?

Jacuzzi truly believed he was not worthy of her, and would not change his mind.

The saddened boy found himself slumped into a ball onto his bed. "I'm. . .so. . sorry. . " He muttered to himself before crying again. But it was all to make HER happy.

K- Walking up the stairs, Claire was finding it easy to notice something different around Jacuzzi's gang.

Something was troubling all of their faces, and the man knew exactly what it must have been.

Having such a dark smirk, he entered the room, finding poor little Jacuzzi curled and hidden in the covers, sobbing his weak little eyes out.

Aw, the sad kid.

Straightening out his smirk into a simply worried expression, the man began to slowly shut the door behind him.

"Jacuzzi. . .?" He questioned, until vastly nearing the bed to lay a hand down on the boy's shoulder once neared, welcoming himself to a seat beside the other as well. ". . .what's wrong kid?" He asked, though if one was to look in Claire's eyes, they would swear there was simple joy dancing along his gaze like a flickering flame.

". . .whats making you all sad like this, huh?"

A- Jacuzzi did not want to face the man. He felt too pathetic to simply do so.

The boy sniffed under those covers, pulling them closer to his face.

After a couple of minutes, finally he muttered. ". . ..I-I. . .I broke it off. . .wit' . . . Nice. . " He finally stated, crying all the more under those sheets.

How pathetic he felt. Making her cry, than crying himself! How weak he was, but he did it for her own good, for possibly his own too. It was hard to tell.

". . .she. . .started cryin'. . .. I am too. . " He mumbled.

Though, the boy was a bit glad to have Claire here, hearing his voice. It calmed him in a way.

He sniffed lightly, trying to calm himself. ". . I'm. . s-sorry. . I'm being. . rude. . " He mumbled, rubbing his eyes to try and stop himself.

He had a guest! He had to straighten out.

K- "Don't apologize." The man replied back, still fighting with himself to not show off such a wicked smirk. "You're a bit overwhelmed. . ." He stated, until patting the boy's shoulder lightly to let the other know he was here for him.

"Think of me as a simple listener here, to wait until you ranted out all of your inner thoughts." Claire nodded to his own words.

Sure, he wanted to make a better move then this now that his future fiancé was a free man yet again, but still. The other was clearly bawling his eyes out. . .the redhead could just wait until tomorrow. Whichever was better.

After another pat to the shoulder, his hand began to grab hold of the covers to start pulling them down lightly.

"But I don't think shunning yourself from the world is gonna' make you feel any better either."

A- The boy furrowed his brows and lightly closed his eyes as the not missed light blinded him a bit. He glanced at the other with his glossed brown eyes.

". . I-I guess. ." He stuttered lightly out.

He sure did want to though, for a while until Nice stopped crying and they were able to be friends again. How long that may take.

His hand rose to his eyes again, rubbing off the tears, or at least trying to rid them. ". . .T-thank ya. . . fo' comin' again. . .Claire. . ." He then mumbled out, pulling his hands slowly away to peer up at the man.

Jacuzzi thought himself to look so pathetic now, to always be crying in front of this man. Why did he continue coming back? And at such a time every day, when Jacuzzi was at his worst?

K- "Of course, of course." The other nodded back, then allowed for his own hand to rise up helping the other dismiss a bit of the tears that the boy had missed. "After all. . .I come here just for you every day. . .don't be so ashamed if something is bothering you. . ."

Another flicker went off in his eyes, yet slowly shut them so Jacuzzi wouldn't notice.

"It's in times like these that gives us both a better way to bond more. . .even if ya' need some kind of hug, I'm here for you." Claire's hand slowly placed against his chest lightly as he opened his eyes halfly; allowing his half-bang to hide a bit of his own exciting joy.

Finally plan B was almost going to be over, and he could go back to plan A again, where the boy simply accepts and they can live a happy and cheerful life.

A- That offer seemed so attractive to the boy. He needs comfort in anyway and here was this man, having his arms out and offering such a kind gesture.

Slowly, Jacuzzi rose a bit from his slump and leaned against the other's chest, burying his face within the man's chest. His hands grasped tightly to the other's black suit to support himself upon the man.

He cried a bit more, both happy yet still sad. Clearly Jacuzzi was so glad to have this man here, to help him get through at least a bit. He knew with this man's help he would be able to get over the hurt he must have put upon Nice.

She will understand that he was only thinking of her, of her needs.

K- Holding the weeping boy closely, he would murmur low words down to the boy, such as how everything would be alright and that time will make things better. As he would, Claire also had his hand rubbing at the boy's back, trying to sooth the other down in any way he could, just feeling as those hot tears leaked a bit pass his own suit. . .but that was alright. This was worth it.

Leaning his chin on top of the other's head, he sighed lightly to himself.

Nice better get over this little heart ache soon, or else it'll take forever for Claire to get a proper response back from Jacuzzi. Though once that day did come, and he'd be holding this boy in his arms for a different reason. . .

Finally, his smirk appeared, knowing the other wouldn't be able to see it anyways.

Damn, it was so hard sometimes to hold back how devilish his mind really did play as.

A- They stayed like that for a little over an hour before Jacuzzi began to calm down. His grip lightly loosened against the man and his tears began to stop. Instead he was too tired to go on.

Before he had continued to apologize to the other, but after a while that came to a slow stop. He had begun to grow too tired to continue weeping.

He had lightly yawned out, feeling drained from wasting his energy on all that mess.

". . .I. . wasted your. . .visit again. . ." He muttered lightly, feeling his eyes grow droopy as well, too weak to stay up. ". . .I'm sorry. . .again. . ." The brunette stated to the other, slowly his head lightly moved so he could somewhat look up at the man. ". . thank ya' though. . . again. . ." He muttered lightly, feeling so heavy now.

K- "Mmmm. . .of course. . .anything for a friend." He stated, only seeing the humor in what he said as his eyes glanced down to the boy.

Surly though, tomorrow would be the day. Today. . .he'll just let Jacuzzi rest. It was good enough to know that the Jacuzzi and Nice were now finished.

Sighing out peacefully, he started to grab hold of the boy before gently picking him up and turning him so he was placed in the bed correctly, sure not to bump any of the boy's injuries as he did.

"Just take a nap. . .and I'll stop by tomorrow." His eyes narrowed though, seeing Claire knew he was missing out on a chance to possibly cuddle with the boy. But again, held back.

Leaning down, his smirked lips barely brushed by the boy's cheek-feeling it tickle himself-before he stopped at Jacuzzi's ear. "See ya later Jacuzzi. . ." Then with that said, stood up straight, allowing for his hand to brush back his own hair as he made his way towards the door.

Such a sappy scene that was. The love was really getting to him lately, now wasn't it? How exciting.

A- Jacuzzi stayed within his room the very next day. Sometimes Doni would come in and give the boy a meal, but most of the time, he was alone in that room. The burnette sighed lightly, knowing the others were probably trying to help out Nice.

She knew he loved her though right? At least that much?

". .Is she doin' ok?" He happened to ask Doni before he left.

The large man looked to the boy, but then away.

". . .not really boss."

"Y-yeah. .thought so. . . can. . ya' guys try to cheer 'er up though?. . For me. . please?" He begged.

The large man slowly nodded before leaving the boy to his meal.

Jacuzzi stared down at his food, not having much of an appetite for fruit. He placed it to the side and sat there in thought.

Was this really all such a good thing? Should he have listened to Claire?

K- Claire entered the room happily that day, as he would normally any other, but for some reason had a brighter face than normal. His eyes immediately went off towards the boy's direction, already noticing the glum look, but that was just a part of breaking up~

"Well hello there Jaccuzi." He greeted, making himself comfortable by running over and jumping an Indian styled land onto the boy's bed, causing for it to jiggle slightly.

"Are all the tears dried?" He asked happily, a smile as wide as could be on his face. "Or do you still need that hug again~?"

The man was of course aware that the boy was more depressed today then of yesterday, but that was alright. Claire would rather try his attacks on a mellow Jacuzzi then of a hysterical-sobbing one.

A- Jacuzzi blinked at the other having such a smile, seeming so happy. It was interesting. Was he really that happy about something?

He smiled a bit uneasily at the other, trying to pull away from his own problems.

". . N-no. . .haha. . .I'm ok." He reassured, putting up his hands lightly up.

Truly, the boy was glad to have someone so bright in here. The others' gloomy faces really did get to him, but here Claire was, smiling.

"Ya' seem so happy Claire. . . did that girl end up. . .goin' out wit' ya'?" He asked, wondering if that was it, wondering if something so positive happened to the man. Jacuzzi clearly would be happier if that was true.

K- "Nope~" The other chimed, swaying a bit even on the bed as he thought up something to say "Come to think of it, I never really liked that girl to begin with~" A chuckle soon bubbled up, until his hand placed upon his face, laughing into it even more before peeking a bit through the cracks of his fingers to meet gazes with the other again.

"Really. . .I'm not sure if I should tell you the good news or not~"

Claire's hand slowly slid back down, revealing a semi-smirk more then what he expressed before.

Really, the man wasn't sure how to fully express himself today. He was in a joyful yet wicked mood all at once.

A- "A-ah. . ." The boy couldn't help but to stare at the man in mere confusion. Never liked her? Then what was it that was giving him such joy?

". . G-good news?" He muttered lightly in a weak question.

In a way, the boy couldn't help but to shiver from the man's eyes. They seemed familiar in some way? But, maybe Claire was just being friendly was all it was. Yes, of course. This news must be really good if it was to put the other in such a mood.

". .W-what is it?. . .What happened?" He asked, curious on what it was, wanting to be happy for the man for whatever it was.

K- "Well. . .Jacuzzi Splot." He stated, using the other's full name as he began to sit up straight. He then leaned forward, yet rested his head on the fist of one hand before his brow rose in utter amusement. "You're single now." Claire pointed out, until having his smirk begin to grow all the wider. "That simply means that now we can get married without any problems. You have no excuse." The other stated bluntly, until shutting his eyes again.

"Mmmmm but don't be so upset at me right away. . .and start accusing me for actions you have caused my little Jacuzzi. . .we're still friends after all. . .I was giving you advice." His shoulders shrugged, opening his eyes with such a delighted smile, it was clear to tell how pleased Claire was with himself. With how this plan had run through so smoothly.

A- Jacuzzi's mouth was lightly gaped. ". .T-that. . .was. .the. .good. .news?. .ah… b-but. . .Claire. . ." He murmured softly, looking the other way.

This again. He had thought the man had gotten over it by now, had forgotten such a question.

Though, Claire had helped him realize so much, and he knew some of the things he said made simple sense, he did not just simply fall for the other!

Lightly he gulped before looking to the red head. ". . I'm. . s-sorry Claire. . . .I thought. .I thought ya. . .gave up on that. . . I can't. . I'm not. . . going to marry ya'. . " He muttered, knowing he had no excuse now.

But he didn't see Claire that way. He couldn't love him. He was just a friend was all he was! That was it!

". .j-just. .stop it already. . " The brunette was begging, for the other's sake.

K- . . . . . A second rejection? His eyes stayed upon the boy for a long moment, and although his expression remained the same, the lighting in his eyes seemed to darken lightly.

Just stop it, how could he just stop it? Slowly sitting up straight, he felt his face turn blank for a moment, feeling himself in such deep thought. What did he do wrong? He made the boy blush, kept him company, everything he could think of. . .and that's what he gets!

". . .Are you. . .trying to tick me off?" Claire couldn't help but to ask, for once speaking in such a serious tone as he stared such death within the other boy's eyes.

Although the other told himself to never show such an angry side around the boy, seeing Jacuzzi was already jumpy enough with the rail tracer tag, but this was just a bit. . .annoying. Frustrating really.

Was Jacuzzi going to be one of those people that just rejects him again and again?

A- The tone completely caught the boy off guard, he lightly flinched even from it. Jacuzzi's brows furrowed a bit as he looked to the other.

". .C-Claire. . .don't. . be so angry. .." He mumbled in such a broken voice.

Why was this man pissed so suddenly? Was he that upset? Couldn't he understand the boy couldn't just simply love him suddenly? And right after breaking things with Nice that was. . .

"I'm not tryin' to do anythin'. . " He slowly began to lean toward the other, placing his hand out to try and rest it on the man's shoulder to calm him. ". . .I like. .bein' your friend. . .I don't. . .love ya' more than that. . " He stated truthfully, trying to calm the man.

Really the boy was starting to grow scared. The man felt tensed and utterly upset. But what could Jacuzzi do! He couldn't simply love the man because he said so!

K- Claire stared back at the boy for a long moment, feeling his hand twitch to just slap the hand away from him. . .but instead, smiled. That of course didn't match the feelings in his eyes, but nonetheless, did so as he shook his head lightly.

". . .Of course. . .how could I be so stupid to think a thing like that. . ." He muttered, though really it seemed he was just speaking to himself ". . .I tell this kid I love him, wanna' get married, and I get rejection. . ." Maybe if he had proposed in such a seductive manner as before. That could have possibly worked. Or just threaten Nice's life, that would work too.

But for some reason, he didn't want to lose this boy as easily as he had lost so many other's. And surly didn't want to foully force him into marriage with such ways either.

"I can't be your friend." Claire stated directly at the other finally, placing a hand over Jacuzzi's to gently push it away. "I'm only existing to be your lover. . .even if you deny me the third time too, kid."

A- But the boy didn't agree. Is that all he saw himself as?

The burnette sighed lightly. He didn't want this man to be upset, or to make himself seem pathetic.

". . C-Claire. . .why?. . Why do ya' have. .to be in love with me?" The boy questioned, never really knowing why, the man had never really said. "Surely. . .you're interested in others. . I mean. .there's a bunch of people in t'is world. . .ya' know? Why me?" He asked, almsot squeaking that last bit with his cracked voice.

A light tinge of blush even crossed his cheeks, feeling embarrassed to ask, to be this man's desire in any way. He never thought himself to be special. Just some kid in a gang, that's all he was simply to the point.

K- Hadn't he explained himself before? How his heart would flutter? Or was that still not good enough. . .?

Sighing from the question, he leaned back a bit, not wanting to see this other's glossy eyes. Seeing that they could easily get to the man.

"Do I really have to say. . .?" Claire questioned back, though when a hic-uped sob was returned back-probably from that nervous condition-he moaned troublesomely.

"Alright. . .Alright. . .Stop your globber'n and I'll tell ya', okay?"

Tell him at least. . .whatever he was going to be able to think up on the spot. Really, he was kind of stalling. It would be embarrassing even for himself to bluntly state out things he liked about the kid, and already felt a small blush creeping along his face as well.

"Let's see here. . .uh." Eyes averting around, they finally landed back on the boy again. "You're a weird guy. . .you care a lot about people you barely know." he stated, until looking down to the sheets beneath him. "It's weird. . .when someone just starts bei'n all nice to ya'. . .when people normally aren't."

Yet once admitting that, his blush spread a bit more, seeing he basically admit to his own loneliness and shot his eyes back up to the boy.

"Y-Ya' just cry about everything too! At first it got on my nerves, but after awhile it kinda' made me feel like crying a bit too . . .you rub off on people too easily ya' know. . ." The last was murmured more to himself as his head turned away for a moment.

A- Those words, they were so kind in a strange kind of way. They proved the boy's theory of the other being truly lonely.

He sniffed a bit, wiping his eyes lightly and gulping down another cry.

". . .R-really?. . .ya' like me. . for that kind of stuff. . .heh. . " He couldn't help but to chuckle lightly as his own cheeks grew so dark.

He hadn't known the man liked all those qualities of the boy. It had only been Nice before. But now, there was this man. He felt so strongly for the boy and admitted his reasons for it.

Jacuzzi let out a small sigh. ". . I 'ad no clue. . .really." He had simply thought the man was ridiculous, going after him because of looks. But it seemed as though, after spending so much time together, Claire really did fall in love.

He tilted his head a bit to the side and smiled lightly.

Suddenly though his hands clasped against his face and started to cry. "I'm. . .not. . .that wonderful. . .!" He muffled out through his hands before collapsing, face down, onto the bed.

K- Claire found himself blink as he watched the other boy hide his face away in utter shy-ness.

Smiling a bit, he sat up a bit more to be able and now lean close to Jacuzzi's ear, placing one hand on the other's back to help steady himself more.

"Hey. . .don't be saying stuff like that kid. . . you are a wonderful guy. . .so wonderful, ya' can make the rail tracer shed even the tiniest of tears. . ."

He remained silent for a moment, only to hear as the other muffled more denies within the mattress, ones that were surly difficult to make out. Already he could feel his own eyes watering a bit, and although he normally did this after a visit with the boy, he found no good reason to hide it. Especially on a day like today.

". . .ey'. . .if you really don't believe me Jacuzzi. . .you should try lookin' up from that crimey mattress every now an' then." His smile grew a bit more, waiting for the brunette to do so.

Truly, this would be one of the first times Claire would ever allow for himself to cry in front of another person. It's normally not his thing at all. . .but suppose it was alright around such a big cry baby. Even though, the man really found no reason for himself to be getting water-eyed right now.

A- Slowly the crying boy's head slowly turned to see the other lightly tearing up. The boy blinked, actually amazed to see the man starting to want to cry. He sniffed a bit and smiled softly.

He had never thought once that Claire could even cry.

". . ah. . .y-ya' don't. . need to cry. .Claire. . " The boy muttered lightly.

Jacuzzi felt happy though, he really was joyed that this other saw him like that, and was crying even over it.

He lightly rubbed his eyes and slowly got up a bit more to look at the man's face better. ". . I'm jus' . . .happy is all. . " He stated softly.

Slowly the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck and hugged him close. Claire was just too much of a sweet guy, it was hard not to cry from time to time when he was around.

K- The other's slight-glossed eyes glanced down at the boy, catching himself by propping his hands up behind him, making sure he wouldn't fall with the boy backwards.

It was weird though, being hugged like this. Really, if Jacuzzi would see his face a bit more, he might have caught the sudden alarm and surprise in his eyes. It just felt strange, sure yesterday they hugged, but that was only for a type of comfort more than anything.

". . .Ya' know kid. . .normal people. . .they smile when they're happy. . ." Claire lightly joked out of Jacuzzi's words, but still had such a blush on his face.

It was a bit hesitating though, seeing that the redhead wanted to wrap his arms around the other as well. Would the boy grow nervous though? Then again, he was hugging Claire first.

Finally, one arm left the bed to wrap halfly around the other in a type of hug, and felt a better smile tugging across his lips then the dark one he wielded before. ". . .Ah Jacuzzi. . ." He sighed out, shaking his head lightly.

A- Jacuzzi only chuckled a bit at the other's words. He kept there, hugging onto the other man, enjoying the comfort. Yet after a moment, he realized he was getting a bit too comfortable.

Quickly he pulled away with a faint blush on his face. His hand rubbed against his eyes, trying to hide the fact he was getting nervous from being like this. But why? He shouldn't be this way with Claire. Then again, he couldn't help it.

The thought that the other still liked him still got to the boy. Could they ever be just friends?

K- Claire allowed for his hand to drop his hold around the boy, and was sure to change such a smile into a light smirk as before, raising a brow at Jacuzzi's action. Finally got a bit too embarrassed did he?

Using his now free hand, he wiped at the still watered eyes of his own, making sure they would go dry before any tears really started to run down his cheeks.

"Heh. . .you know kid." He started, lowering his wrist that blocked out his vision "It's alright to fall in love with me." Claire said it so casually with a light shrug, other's would have questioned if he was truly being serious or not.

"I mean. . .you got the rosy cheeks, I got the rosy cheeks. . .if ya' ask me. . .I think there's some chemistry bubbli'n between the two of us~" His voice was teasing, and winked at the boy to only make it worse.

A- Jacuzzi blinked at the man's words. "Fall. . . in love with ya'. . "

He couldn't do that, not now. He really didn't want to, but the man had a point. Here he was being all shy and embarrassed at something so small. But, falling in love with a guy, it was something he never did any time before this.

Though, then again, the only person he ever had was Nice.

His eyes quickly looked the other way, unable to face the man straight and say, "N-no. . I. .don' think I can. . " It was just too hard to say it to his face, as usual.

Why couldn't he just have the courage and say no? Couldn't he at least put Claire in his place? But, no matter how much he screamed to do it, he couldn't. Instead he bit his lips and looked the other way, unable to really, truly say, he couldn't love this man because. . seeing it was possible he did. . .

K- Claire raised a brow at the boy, not sure if the other was really telling the truth or not, but all in all still caused a frown to form back on his face.

That was three times now. Have it again, and the man might start getting a bit desperate. Though that's normally not how he played, and remained keeping his cool as he began to sit up straight again.

". . .If I give ya'. . .sayyyy. . .three days, do ya' think you'd be able to go out on a date with me then?" He questioned, trying to move in Jacuzzi's vision to have a better look of the other's face.

"That's plenty of time, ain't it? Ya' not going to live forever, and I'm free, twenty-four-seven." While saying those last words his finger waved back and forth with each syllable used.

A- His brows lifted a bit taken aback by the man's words. "A-a. . .date?"

He still wasn't going to give up, was he? He was still going to try to win his heart. Though, he wanted to say NO, he couldn't.

"O-ok. . I'll go. . on a date. .wit' ya'. . " He nodded lightly.

The boy knew he was probably going to regret agreeing, but then again, what harm was there? He smiled lightly seeing how happy the man was that the brunette had agreed.

Jacuzzi just smiled as well and chuckled.

Though, he wasn't prepared to be dragged out of his HQ and walking off with the man once those few days had passed.

He even felt embarrassed as his gang stared at them in confusion.

He felt a bit guilty to be out in about while Nice was still moping. But, he tried to deal with it and have fun with the man.

They walked side by side down the street as the boy glanced to the other man, fiddling with his vest a bit. ". .s-so. . where are we goin'?"

K- "Where you may ask?" He asked with such a smirk as the two of them went down the way, over in the direction where docks would normally be seen at.

"Mmm. . .I don't know." His finger lightly poked his head in thought. "Should I or shouldn't I tell you?. . .would a surprise be better or should I ruin the fun. . ?" Claire asked himself as they walked, but then lowered his hands, smiling off towards the incoming docks.

"Jacuzzi, ya' don't have a weak tummy or anything, do ya'?" He questioned.

Sure, Claire was a conductor, though who said he wasn't capable of rowing a boat too? He was a man of many different talents after all.

A- The docks gave it away though as they drew closer.

He looked out at the endless blue water, seeing a small boat ahead, noticing that's where they were heading.

"N-No. . .I don' really." He stated with a lightly chuckle.

The boy really was amazed though, to see the man had rented a boat for the two of them on their date. It was kind of cliché, but pretty cool.

With the help of Claire he was able to get on and look around. Slowly he looked around and smiled lightly at the view.

"Wow. . . ya' know how to sail a boat too?" He asked with a bit of a smile, seeming quite impressed.

Though the boy seemed calm, he was actually really nervous. He never been on a boat like this, and sometimes as it swayed and rocked from the water he grew nervous of falling over.

"A-ah. . .er. . .you do know. . 'ow to, right?" The nervous boy asked, gripping tightly to the other's arm.

K- The man glanced down to the hand for a moment before eyeing back to Jacuzzi's face, smiling lightly at the worried expression as he grabbed the ors easily, acting as if he did this every day.

"Yes yes, course I know. . .you really don't have any trust in ME?" Claire questioned teasingly, rowing slowly to allow for the boat to begin drifting off from the shores.

His head then leaned towards one side to bonk heads gently with the boy, playing with him a bit as he allowed for his lean to remain there for a moment.

"Ya' really just need to learn to calm down kid. . ." His eyes stared out though, making sure they wouldn't get in the way of other boats that may be trying to float on by.

Really, this was easy controlling such a boat like this. It was simple, plus with as much upper body strength as Claire had, it was going to take quite awhile for HIM to really grow tired.

A- Jacuzzi gulped lightly and nodded. He did need to calm down a bit.

"S-sorry. . " He murmured lightly.

The boy didn't move away from the other though, he still clutched lightly to the other's black suit.

As they floated, the brunette tried to look out at the sea before them. He kept his eyes fixated on the endless blue and everything around them. After a while, it seemed calming even.

Lightly, once he was more comfortable with the rocking of the boat, he slowly let go of the other, and let his hand fall back in his lap. His nervous face soon turned more of a calm and happy one.

". . .T-t'is. . .is really nice. ." He murmured more to himself than anything, but still was said aloud.

K- A larger smile came to the man's lips before slowly stopping to row the boat, pulling the paddles in and setting them on either side of the boat. They were out far enough anyways, and it was always calming to just float around for awhile.

As they did, Claire found himself remaining quiet for awhile, listening to the rustle of the waters as he stared aimlessly towards the boy's face.

Such a cute and loveable kid.

Though the redhead could feel the sun behind him, beating on his back a bit, it still didn't cause for the other to fidget uncomfortably. . .why make the boat rock if Jacuzzi was just getting comfortable with it? Instead he remained leaned back a bit, simply smiling happily until his eyes trailed up towards the sky instead.

". . .'ey uh. . .Jacuzzi." He addressed lightly ". . .you ever gonna try boarding the pussyfoot again?" It was a random question as always, though either way was asked.

A- "Huh?" Slowly the boy glanced toward the red head and blinked.

The boy lightly rubbed his eyes a bit at the sun in his face. It seemed to highlight Claire so much, almost as if he was some kind of angel of some sort.

Lightly the boy blushed at the sight and glanced down, finding it embarrassing to think up such a thought. Quickly though, he collected himself and tried to answer the man.

". .w-well I. .dunno. . .m-maybe. Whenever. . .the time comes I guess." He stated.

Though, really the boy wasn't sure anymore. Since that last time he was pretty scared to go back. It wasn't because of the Rail Tracer anymore, but because of all the possibilities of people wanting to rob the train again.

". . .maybe. .not for a while. . .or somethin'. . ."

Really, he wouldn't be able to go back there and relive that whole murderous night. There was so much blood, so many people killed. It was horrible.

K- "mmm." The other man nodded, still staring up at the sky a bit more until finally glancing back down to the boy.

It was reasonable though, a lot of people that probably experienced that were likely not going to come back. There was. . .much bloodshed after all, Claire should know personally of that.

"Well, either way. . .don't shy away from it when you can. . .I may be on a vacation right now, but I'll be back on there again."

Once stated, a smirk sculpted on his lips, a bit darkly but not so murderous. "I'll protect ya' if you ever decide to go back on there again. . ."

Thinking over the possibilities though, it was likely no more goons would be on there for awhile. Especially since the word was out that the Rail Tracer existed.

Finding a bit of humor in that, he suddenly fell back onto the boat a bit, deciding to instead lay down as he crossed out leg over the other. Then once comfortable, closed his eyes in a soft sigh.

"Either way though. . .I'll make sure you won't get all those bandages on ya' again. . . Promise."

A- "Ah. . "

This promise made Jacuzzi blush all the more, though smiled gently. "O-ok. . .promise. . ."

He believed the man though. Claire was an impressive kind of person. Ever since that fight with that strange mechanic, the boy knew Claire was special in some kind of way; whether being human or not. He knew this man was telling the truth.

"Maybe. . . I'll ride off. . .with ya' when ya' go back. . " He stated after a moment, looking up at the sky a bit as he sat there.

It was peaceful between the two as they floated upon that simple little boat, enjoying each other's company. Jacuzzi really liked this kind of time with the man and had forgotten about his other problems at that instant. Then again, that happened mostly all the time every time he spent being around this man. There was just something about Claire that always caused the boy to be at peace and draw closer.

K- The man eyed the other a bit more, watching as Jacuzzi was drifted off into a deep yet happy piece of thought. He watched for well over 5 minutes, and really it seemed as if the boy wasn't going to come back for a moment. Claire found himself stumped too, wanting to capture this other's attention again, but didn't know what else to say without sounding like some idiot.

That was when he eyes caught those smiling small lips.

His 'sensitive' self told him to look away though, yet the real side of Claire said. . .get closer. What's the worst that can happen? Just do it.

His own lips fought off such a smirk, and felt himself scooting ever so close as he began to sit up again. Even when Jacuzzi was still off staring at the sea.

Ha, forget what Rachael says. Claire wasn't really in the mood to play good-guy the whole time he was always with the boy. It was simply getting to be too much, not exciting at all.

Finally, he closed in well enough that he felt the other start to be aware of his presence. The brunette was close to Jacuzzi, so much that if he leaned in another centimeter he would have been able to kiss the boy's cheek.

Of course that wasn't quiet the goal he was wanting.

Yet suddenly once he felt the boy's head begin to turn to have a better look at Claire, the man found his moment.

Bringing a hand up, he held the other's chin once it faced his direction, and planted a deep kiss against the boy's lips. Claire also found himself right, Jacuzzi's were just as soft as they looked.

A- "MPH!" Jacuzzi's cafe eyes grew larger as he felt the other's lips against him.

Instantly his cheeks grew too dark to even describe the exact color. His brows furrowed as the boy found himself too taken back.

Lightly he tried to pull away.

"Ah. . .C-Claire!" The boy whined yet felt those lips cover his whining mouth once again.

He couldn't move really, trapped upon that sea unless he wanted to fall over and drown. His hands grasped tightly onto the man's suit, pushing meekly against it. Compared to this other he was just weak.

The brunette felt himself fall back against the wooden bottom of the rocking boat. "A-h. . C-claire. .please. s-stop. . " The boy begged again in the middle of the kiss, but again those warm lips caught him in silence.

He felt himself grow so weak to this kind of kiss.

K- Even with the light begs, Claire pressed his lips all the closer just to silence Jacuzzi.

Honestly now, was that anyway to respond back to something like this? The boy should be honored that such a man was kissing him. Heh.

Letting one hand lay against the boy's waist, he felt as it raised up, just feeling a bit at the other's frail body beneath his clothes, but only for a feel.

His hand suddenly stopped on the brunette's chest, easily being able to feel the nervous heartbeat right under him. It wasn't surprising though, and really was expecting for the boy to start crying any second.

Pulling his lips away gently, he breathed out with still that smirk plastered on him.

". . .calm down kid. . .ya' need to relax a bit more." Claire murmured so smoothly and a bit seductively, until starting to nuzzle shallowly against Jacuzzi's neck, smelling such a nice scent along the boy's skin.

A- Jacuzzi gulped down, trying to clear his dry throat.

". . .c-calm. .down. ..b-but. . " He winced as the other nuzzled more into his neck.

His eyes lightly opened, staring up at the sky, seeing no way he could call for any help. Here they were, in the middle of the ocean, too far from the city docks to escape. He felt his face grow all the more heated at the hand against his chest, rubbing along his skin. Never once had he felt such shivers going down his spine like this. Of course, being so nervous as he was, tears did begin to threaten his eyes.

". . .a. . .are ya'. . .g-gonna. . . .take advantage of me. . ?" The boy asked, his voice squeaking more than usual.

Clearly the boy was scared, though knew it was useless to just fight against the man too. Damn. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so comfortable.

K- The thought did sound like a good idea, and in response found himself chuckling all the darker.

"I would love to kid. . ." His breath brushed against the other's neck more before he started to sit up a bit, gazing down at such an adorable flushed face.

It really was hard not to, Claire wanted to take advantage so badly. To let out that other side of him, but. . .

Sighing out in annoyance, he soon shook his head. ". . .You're just lucky I like ya'. . .but if you're not comfortable with me doi'n that kinda stuff yet. . .then no. . ." He admit, leaning back slightly. "I'm not gonna rape ya'. . .

. . .today anyways." Claire had to add that at the end, seeing it was a bit of the truth as his smirk widened.

Course, he wouldn't do it violently. But if one day he did decide to take the boy's virginity, might as well call it something if Jacuzzi didn't really want it.

A- The words sent another shiver along the boy. This man's voice and words were so dark at that moment, as though he really had wanted to. Yet then, he stopped himself.

The brunette tried to calm his beating heart, feeling it grow so madly out of control. He had really thought the man was going to do such a thing to him, but was glad he was wrong.

His arms rose up to his face as he rubbed the tears away from his eyes. Why did he have to get like this? Feel so nervous because of a kiss? Couldn't he have stopped the man in some way? Shove him maybe?

But Jacuzzi could never find himself to do such a thing. He had actually found himself not hating those warm lips kissing against him in that fashion.

But never once would he admit it.

". . .you're. . .h-horrible Claire. . . .scaring. .me like t'is. . " He muffled out, still trying to stop the tears from flowing.

K- "Mmmm?" His brow rose, leaning forward again to see as the boy tried to control his teary eyes. "But I didn't really do anything to ya'." The man shrugged lightly, yet that gleam in his eye always said otherwise.

"Maybe if ya' didn't over react. . .we wouldn't have fallen down like that~"

And it was pretty true. If Jacuzzi just kept his balance better, nothing like that would have happened. . .

A dark chuckle soon came from the man though, and sat up straight as his hand rested upon the boy's arms. "Now stop yer' cryin', it's not every day that you really don't do that ya' know. . ." Claire pointed out. But, that is how this other was, and he still loved the brunette all the same for it.

A- Jacuzzi sniffed lightly, slowly moving his arms away to peer up at the pleased man. There he was, smiling, as usual. Was he really that satisfied with that kiss? Jacuzzi could never understand why this man tried so hard for him. Was he ever going to give up and find someone else? But then again, that thought strangely frightened the boy.

He didn't want the man to just go away. He did enjoy his company, even though this time he was suddenly so kissed. He couldn't tell Claire to go away, he just couldn't yelled. Instead he would just put up with this, feel his mind grow so lost and confused until he would figure it out.

". . .s-sorry. . " He apologized.

Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he should just let Claire get closer to him. But the idea frightened him. Loving a guy was just too different.

The two sailed a bit longer in a sort of a strange and awkward silence. It was hard to talk after such an incident.

Finally, the boat docked once more and Jacuzzi stepped off along with the man. ". . Thanks. . .for the boat ride. ." He smiled lightly at the man. "I'll see ya' tomorrow. Ok?" He waved lightly and left the man, wanting time to himself to think, to figure everything out.

K- Claire watched the boy leave, still feeling satisfied with this little date they had. As long as the boy was quiet, that was good enough for him. It meant that Jacuzzi was thinking over certain things, either way-good or bad- they were about Claire Stanfield.

Chuckling a bit, he hoped out of the boat to land on one foot before placing the other down as well. Then, he went to tie it back onto the docks, humming all the more to himself before hearing footsteps suddenly halting behind him.

Blinking, he leaned back far enough so that he could see the stranger's face behind him.

The other didn't seem all so happy though, glaring down with his hands on his hips. It just caused for a smile to form on Claire's own face.

"Oh, may I help you sir~?" He questioned a bit darkly.

The older man huffed all the more though before shaking his head. "You may, by stepping away from that ol' fishin' boat boy."

Ah, he was right, the owner.

The redhead soon stood up fully, until turning around on one heel to face the man, seeing that look upon the other that gave off that fishermen's look. He had the grey beard, yellow poncho, everything to believe the other's words true. But calling that boat a fishing boat was a tad much, weren't they suppose to be the big motor ones with the nets?

Chuckling at his own thoughts, he bowed lightly, teasingly. "My apologies dear sir, I'll be sure to be on my way then~" He stated, until turning his back to the man to start his walk away.

Though. . the man continued staring a bit more. "Troublemaker. . . " The other muttered, glaring a bit more. Still though. . .something was familiar about that redhead.

A- ". .so. . w-where are we goin' today?" Jacuzzi questioned as he followed the man.

Even though yesterday had been so awkward, he had agreed to do these dates. He couldn't just break the deal because of that once kiss.

As the two walked, he glanced around, still unaware of what today's plans were. He never was. Every time he would ask, Claire would laugh and smirk, then simply say,

'It's a surprise ',

making the boy more anxious in finding out what it was. Was it some other amazing idea the red head put into place? It was hard to tell.

So far the way they were heading, it seemed as though they were just going toward the parks direction. Was that it? Were they going to hang out at the park for their date? Hm. That didn't sound too bad.

K- Finally after walking just a bit more, the two of them found themselves stopping in a wide field of grass.

"Here we are~!" The man stated cheerfully, extending out his arms to the plains around them.

Of course though, he wasn't planning on just sitting there, and soon found the pack he had strapped across his chest to now plop onto the floor.

"Take a seat!" Claire welcomed happily, sitting himself down with his legs lightly spread apart, getting comfortable. "I brought lunch so we wouldn't miss out on some meal, sound good?" He asked, already zipping open the bag that laid next to him, opening it up to start taking out a few baggies filled with sweet and eatable substances.

The redhead did have a sweet tooth after all, most just never really figured as much.

"Help yer' self to whatever ya' want~"

A- "Oh?"

Slowly he too joined the man on the ground, plopping next to him. He looked down upon the treasure filled with sweets and tried to choose one. His hand reached out for one, but then he hesitated, thinking that something else seemed better. Finally, the boy decided on just having chocolate covered strawberries.

He picked one the berries out of the bag and moved it to his lips before nibbling on it.

"Mmm, this is a good idea. . ." He stated happily, not minding one bit of having a picnic of some kind. ". .I didn' know ya' had such a sweet tooth though Claire. . " The boy then mentioned, seeing sweets was all that the other had brought.

K- The other blinked at the boy's statement before smirking lightly, and shrugged "Well. . .ya never asked." He stated back with closed eyes, but then opened one again to peak at the other "It's always me aski'n things, and you learnin' from experience. . .I suppose it shows who's more nosier then who."

His other eye soon opened after he leaned back in the grass a bit, not bothering on eating the food he had brought just yet. Instead, he watched as Jacuzzi's tempting lips would just bite down onto such a juicy treat, it caused for Claire's own mouth to secretly water.

Man, he really did have such a good catch.

After a moment, he truly didn't want to see more. Sure, the man planned on making some move again, and felt his hand ball up just from the thought of it.

Keep it cool for now, just like yesterday.

A- Jacuzzi blinked, feeling the stare of the other man. Slowly he glanced over and licked his lips of the strawberry's juice.

". .Mmm. .what is it?" He questioned, wondering what was on the man's mind. He had seemed lost in that instant when he looked over at him. "ah! Oh I'm hoggin' the berries. . " He apologized, taking one from the bag and placed it toward the other man. "'ere ya' go." He smiled lightly, thinking that was it. Thinking that the man didn't want to be rude and bother the boy about having all the berries.

"You could've jus' asked." He chuckled lightly, thinking it a bit silly that the man didn't say something before.

His shook the berry lightly from the stem, egging the man to take it. "Come on. . it's meltin'." He stated to the other, filling the chocolate lightly smear on his fingers as he waited for the man to take it.

K- Claire eyed down to the melting berry a final time, feeling his hand bunch up all the more.

Heh, seems as if destiny was just pushing the man to make such a move. Who was Mr. Stanfield to disappoint such an opportunity?

Smirking far much greater, he finally leaned forward to instead bite the strawberry from where it stands, feeling as the boy shook a bit in surprise from it.

Yet the man wasn't quiet done with just eating the berry itself. Eyeing down to the hand, he noticed a bit of the juice had ran down the other's arm a bit, not to mention there was a bit of chocolate smudges.

Once swallowing what he had, his tongue stuck out a bit more to trail against each of Jacuzzi's trembling fingers, ridding the sweet substance before following the juice stains down the boy's arm a bit. Yet as a reflex to the brunette pulling away slightly, Claire had a hand raise to grasp onto Jacuzzi's wrist gently, just hold it tight enough to finish off his clean against the other's smooth and delicious skin.

A- The brunette cringed and shook at the feel of the other's tongue riding along his skin like this. Another splash of red covered his whole face as the man was so smooth and seductive at licking against his own skin.

". .a-ah.. .C-Claire. . ya'. . don't. . .need to. ." He tried to reach over for napkins with his free hand. "That's. . .what napkins. .are fo'. . " Yet instead of bringing the napkins closer, his hand grasped tightly to the paper.

This wasn't what he intended to happen one bit. He didn't want the man tasting along him like this. He wanted to oh so badly pull away, but again was over powered by the other's strength.

K- Claire continued on with his fun for a bit longer, until noticing there was nothing more left to clean. It still didn't make him pull back right away though; giving a few more unnecessary licks, but at last sat up with a lick even against his own lips.

Jacuzzi had such a yummy taste, the man found himself wanting so much more than that.

His hand remained grasped around the brunette's wrist though as he stared into the other's embarrassed eyes. "mmm. . .that was just somethin' ya' were askin' for kid." Claire pointed out before chuckling lightly, bending forward a final time to peak the other's lips. "So stop actin' so surprised. . ." He didn't move back after that peck though, instead remained close to the boy, taking in that scent he picked up the day before.

Such a delicious and addicting guy this one was. Who needed tobacco when he had Jacuzzi?

A- Again, here he was, put into this kind of place.

The boy fidgeted lightly, glancing the other way nervously. Why did he have to be so close? Why did he have to talk this way? It was just make the boy's heart pound against his chest so fast it was ridiculous.

". . .No. . No I wasn't. . " He defended himself.

There was no way he was asking for such a thing in any way! Why would he? It wasn't as though he strived for his attention. . .

Jacuzzi glanced back at the man, seeing how he stared at him with those eyes. Those dawning eyes that seemed to be so fixed on the boy and only him.

". . .I. . thought. . we're. . only gonna have a picnic. . " He pointed out, seeing that it seemed the man didn't just want to eat.

K- A chuckle softly came from Claire, until feeling as his tongue rubbed against the boy's lips. "We are. . ." He argued back, though never put more reason behind it.

The man was just far too distracted at the moment, and whether Jacuzzi meant to or not, it wasn't getting any better.

His free hand lightly placed on the boy's thigh, but did not move it as his tongue was pulled back within his own mouth. His smirk was wider then it had ever been, having a hand squeeze lightly on the other's leg.

"You don't have to be so shy though kid. . .you're making me feel like some rapist."

As he made him feel the other day as well, though really Claire didn't truly care for that label.

"Why not give in every now and then?" His fingers lightly tickled against the boy's pant leg "Stop mak'n this seem like it's only bout me. . "

A- Another dry lump filled in the boy's throat. He tried so hard to swallow it so he could stand up against this other. This man was making it so difficult.

He felt as those fingers played along his pant legs, making him shiver under the other's touch. He didn't want to say this man was a rapist, nor make him feel that way. He didn't see the man like that. It was just, this was just, wrong. He couldn't give in to it. He just simply couldn't.

Yet, those fingers teased him horrible and that feel of the other's tongue against his lips a moment ago did the same.

"Claire. . . you're. . .not a rapist. . ." He finally muttered out. ". . .don't. ..you think. .this is wrong though?" Jacuzzi knew the answer though, Claire probably didn't think so.

K- Wrong? How could anything like this be so wrong?

Claire stared at the boy, knowing Jacuzzi knew just what the man was going to say as well. Should he say anyways if it was already known? Sure, why not!

"Nothing is ever wrong to me." His hand rode up the other's leg a bit more as his tongue lightly trailed along his own lips again. "You're a wanted man yer'self. . .the same should be for you too. . ."

He pointed out before leaning forward to kiss against the boy's cheek, the tip of his tongue trailing by the skin lightly when ever his lips brushed to a different location.

This other had to give in sooner or later, right? This'll just get so frustrating if he didn't. Even when Claire said he'd love the boy till he was loved back, there was still it's limits ya' know!

A- He gasped lightly, finding himself about to tear up again. Of course this man thought nothing wrong with this, he after all stated his love so boldly. It seemed more and more that the boy could no longer run away or push the man away. He tried all he could to have the man give up on him, but here they were; Claire, licking along his heated cheeks and him unable to do a thing about it.

His free hand grasped on the other's shoulders as he lightly whimpered. "Nnn. . .C-claire. . .please. . " He had begged one last time, finding himself unable to fight this man any longer.

If he could not make the man give up, then he would just give in, now wouldn't he? This hopefully wouldn't be something he would regret.

K- "Mmmm-mmm" He denied the boy between the licks until finally finding his way back onto the other's lips.

He pressed deeper into them as he did the other day, enjoying the other's feeling as always. Not long after though, tried something new. His tongue appeared during the kiss this time, licking gently this time, seductively, anything to hopefully get the other's mouth open.

His hand lightly left Jacuzzi's thigh to instead place both hands onto the other's waist, feeling better comfortable that way as he awaited an acceptance from the other.

A- After a moment of feeling that tongue pass so slowly against his lips he couldn't help but to part them and let out a bit of a breath.

Yet, as he did he found it to his mistake once that tongue entered along his mouth. He had no clue what to do, feeling himself grow a bit scared by the action. His hands turned to fists as he felt the wet muscle run along within his mouth.

At first he wanted to bite down, rid of the alien thing, but after a moment, he couldn't help but to rub his own tongue along the other's as well.

From being so nervous, or course the boy cried, it was a condition after all.

He wished he was at least somewhat experienced in kissing, maybe in some way he would have been less pathetic as he was now.

K- Claire enjoyed his time of tasting against the boy though, his tongue moved around so swiftly, feeling along Jacuzzi's in such an experienced fashion, almost as if he did it all the time.

Which was of course a lie.

But sometimes when you're a mass murderer upon a train. . .ya' get a bit lonely, ya know? Ya' get tempted to do things to some pretty dame you know ya' shouldn't.

Though this brunette didn't need to know that.

Kissing so cleanly around the boy's mouth a bit more, he finally found his hands to pull the other closer, just enough to be able and deepen it better. Truthfully, Claire had no intention of just simply pulling back. It was easy enough to breathe through his nose while still using his mouth, and continued doing just that. If this man had been waiting so long just for a moment like this, where the other would give in, why even try to bother cutting that fun so short?

A- But the boy himself was not like the other. He could have breathed through his nose, but after a while it didn't seem like it was working.

After a moment he pushed against the hands the held his wrists as he pulled lightly away, trying to breathe in pants. He hadn't thought this sort of kiss would almost suffocate him like this, though it was kind of sensual.

"Mn. . hah. .hah. . . w-wait. .Claire. . I. . ah. .need. .to. .mm. . breathe." He complained to the other as the man tried to capture his lips again.

He tried to move his face away and to the side, gasping for air. He knew the man had probably always wanted something like this, but couldn't he at least let him breathe?

K- Claire finally pulled back a bit to grant the boy such a request, but really was just wanting their lips to be placed together again.

Was it that hard for the boy to do two things at once? Yet then again, the man had similar problems like that before. Was that giving off the vibe that he had taken advantage of other's before?

A- Jacuzzi pouted. ". . o-only. . .five?"

What kind of nonsense was that? At least a minute or so would have been better! But, he couldn't complain.

His chest rose and fell as he tried to compose himself before feeling the other's lips collide against his once more. He tried to protest to at least give him a moment or so more, but in the end was silenced by the other's mouth.

It wasn't as if the boy didn't enjoy it. In fact, he was beginning to. He even began to get the hang of following the other man's tongue, rubbing along it. It wasn't before too long that he found himself getting too into the kiss, falling victim to the man.

K- A since of relief came over the redhead as he felt that shy tongue finally starting to cooperate a bit better.

Finally, he had the boy, or at least he was starting to.

Trying not to get too confident, he kept with the same shallow plays, not wanting things to get so heated in front of public that is~ If it was Claire's choice though, he wouldn't care where he was able to take advantage of this kid.

Though if things did start to turn a bit too heated. . .and Jacuzzi got too embarrassed with other people walking by, it would only leave the other man in an aching pain.

Their make-out session in general though was pleasant, and lasted well over ten minutes, thanks to Claire and his stubbornness. Yet once he felt the time was lasting too long, and that their tongues were performing more sloppily then before, he began to pull back, lightly panting with such a victorious expression.

"Hah. . .hah. . .fallin'. . .for me yet?" He couldn't help but to ask, raising a curious brow.

A- That was such a strange question to ask after such an incident. Just because of a kiss like that he was suppose to love this man? He wasn't sure.

His head turned the other way, not wanting to admit he had be drawn in at the moment, but Jacuzzi still wasn't sure. He didn't even really know what love was really.

". . . .I. . I wouldn'. . .say that. . " He answered the man's question.

Was he exactly in love with this man that he had let him do such a thing to him? That he enjoyed it just a bit? Maybe more? He wasn't sure. He just knew he was completely embarrassed that he had done such a thing in public and couldn't stop.

Anyone he knew could have seen them! But of course Claire wouldn't have cared. He was just that kind of man.

His watered eyes then look to the man, seeing his own face and that look of victory. Of course he was probably so happy that he was able to taste within the other's mouth, to have Jacuzzi in this kind of state, physically and mentally.

". . . .I. . .I. . do like ya'. . .though Claire. . " He stated after a moment of his first words.

K- That sudden thought brought better relief even then before, and found his smirk slowly turn into a smile.

"Only a 'like' for now, ey? Though I must admit, that's much better then nothin'." Claire stated, feeling better.

So Jacuzzi was starting to fall for him, how great.

Leaning back a bit, he gazed out at the sky in total peace of the mind now, thinking if there was anything more he would need to really say back. Yet what was there that this boy didn't know about Claire's feelings?

"Ya' better finish eating now kid." He suddenly stated, eyeing back to the other's flustered and glossed face.

Such a helpless guy, such a weak thing, it was surprising he actually found that attractive for once in his life.

Honestly, the man liked more of a brave hearted person that could stare a loaded gun point blank. Yet, suppose Jacuzzi was capable of doing that too, in his own sobbing manner.

A- The brunette, still flustered, lightly nodded.

". . .ah. . .mhm." He slowly nodded, doing as the other man had stated, finishing his meal.

Again, after such an embarrassing incident they were filled with silence. What was the boy to say? He still was in thought, always having the other in his mind, fighting with his own feelings and trying to figure them out.

After a moment he slowly rose from the grassy plains and smiled at the other. ". .I-I'm sorry. . I should get goin'. Thanks fo' the meal." He waved lightly before starting to go off.

He needed time alone again, to figure everything out for himself. He needed to settle his feelings for this man. Did he love him? Or was it that he simply felt bed for Claire?

Though he knew the man was simply lonely and he felt sorry, but this feeling must be more than pity.

K- The following day after, Claire was sure to send the two of them out on another lovely date. Or that is, if you would call it a date.

The man may be good at planning, and so many other things that follow, but really. . .he couldn't come up with anything crafty. Except that maybe it would be a nice enough day to take a stroll around the railroad tracks he normally zooms pass.

So there the two of them were, walking right onto the tracks themselves. Of course, he had a bit of trouble getting Jacuzzi to walk with him up there, but after reassuring that he knew exactly when a train would come, he had the brunette up there as well.

Every now and then even, he would spot a few traces of blood either on the track itself, or off in some bushes a bit away. There were probably plenty of rotten bodies the two of them were walking by, but Claire would never say anything, and hoped the smaller boy never noticed.

"It's always nice to look at what ya' normally don't when ya' ride through here sometimes~" The redhead chimed to start a bit on conversation already, smiling around as usual.

A- "Y-yeah." The other agreed with a gentle smile.

He hadn't noticed all the small insignificant things that Claire had. He didn't see the blood stains, nor bodies, nor did he wish to. Instead he kept his eyes on the scenery around them, seeing everything as it was; calm and beautiful.

". . .ya'. . sure no train is gonna come riding by?" This had to be the ninth time he had asked as they walked their journey.

Really, the boy was scared that the man would have miscalculated and suddenly they would be the next bodies crushed into the tracks. Yet the face of the man answered his question.

Jacuzzi sighed lightly and shook his head. ". .s-sorry. ." He apologized, hating to seem like a worried wart, but he couldn't help to ask.

No one can be too sure.

The boy continued on, balancing himself on the edge of the tracks at the man's suggestions. He used the other's shoulder to help him balance himself as he walked across. This really was a nice day to spend their time together.

K- Claire sighed out lightly as he walked alongside the boy, and shook his head. "It's fine, it's fine. . .yer' just worried is all."

Though really it wasn't fine after he said yes the third time around. But whatever.

They walked on, the other man having no trouble walking the tracks as he jumped over each gap between the planks placed down. Slowly though, to make sure the other boy didn't lose his grip on him from doing so, placed a hand on top of Jacuzzi's to keep it in a proper place.

He noticed the other jumped a bit from doing so though, and glanced back with a light smirk.

"You know what I think we should be doi'n for awhile." The redhead suddenly started to say, jumping onto another plank "I think me and you should kiss again." He stated in a chime, wiggling a finger back in forth as he did.

A- "a-ah. . .k-kiss now?. . .Here?" He squeaked out.

Really, did this man seriously want to do such a thing?

"erm. . " He fidgeted lightly, unsure by such a thing.

Yet the two of them suddenly paused. The boy glanced to the man confused on why they suddenly stopped, yet after looking at his face, he knew why. ". . .erm. ." Jacuzzi began to feel hot in the face once again, knowing what the man wanted and he wouldn't be able to get away until Claire had it.

". . .j-just. . .a kiss. . that's it. . " He stated to the man, trying to see as though he was the one to call the shots.

But many knew, he wasn't.

Lightly the boy drew close to the other, hesitating for a moment before quickly kissing the man and pulling away.

". .T-there. . ." The other never specified what kind of kiss he wanted or even how long after all.

K- The man blinked at the quick and sudden kiss, and frowned a tad once realizing that this was the boy's way of a kiss.

No no, but that wasn't what Claire wanted at all. He wanted that taste filling his mouth again, and heat that was shared just the other day. There was no way Jacuzzi was going to get by with just that.

Finally, after giving a moment to stare a bit hard at the other, his hand reached out to grab the boy's cheeks, until pulling his face close again to crush his lips against the other's yet again.

Claire knew what he wanted, why did the other have to always shy away from it though?

Not long after giving such a kiss, did his tongue start to try and snake its way back within the other boy's mouth.

Come on, just a nice make out, then he'll stop.

A- Jacuzzi panicked at suddenly being pulled like this. The sudden act had made the boy lose his balance, and begin to slip.

He gasped out, against the other's lips as he felt himself fall into the other's arm. His own arms grasped around the other's neck, trembling terribly from the small scare. Yet even with that, he found his lips still pressed against the man's, and this time the other's tongue was within his mouth.

Jacuzzi's own shy muscle couldn't help but to rub against the other's, feeling a bit more sloppy because of the sudden mini heart attack he had just had from falling like that.

It seemed in a way, it worked to Claire's advantage as the other breathed hard within the man's mouth causing for heat to rise inside.

K- Claire found this new situation to be liked a lot. His own arms were wrapped around the boy still from catching him, though had to admit, although the man was so talented. . .catching the boy while keeping his balance on one leg was starting to become a bit difficult.

Especially when such heat was starting to be formed within their mouths.

At last, Claire found himself lightly plopping to the floor of the railroad, yet was sure to hold Jacuzzi tightly in his arms so the other wouldn't get too alarmed. Though this did make things more easier.

Holding the brunette close, the man started to lavish the other's mouth with his own tongue, swapping his own saliva to get the favor of having the boy's own.

Such a nice scene indeed, and really, it didn't take long for one of those hands that held the boy to lightly rub against the bit of skin showing between the other's shirt and pants, though it was just a simple few fingers of his that would brush along it, only wanting a feel.

A- But just those fingers felt so strange to the sensitive skin of the boy. Though he wanted to complain he couldn't find himself to. He just wanted to focus on the task at hand; kissing this man.

It seemed so strange how sweet this other had tasted, though it wasn't a surprise since yesterday. With such a sweet tooth it was understandable he would taste the same.

Jacuzzi had to admit he was losing himself, even forgetting they were on the tracks.

After a few moments their kisses became more desperate, more unorganized and messy as both men just wanted to ravish themselves with each other's taste. Of course, Jacuzzi could not last as long as Claire and had to pull his head back, gasping out for a breath, panting harshly to fill his lungs with air.

As he did a light trace of saliva coated his lips and lightly trickled down his chin.

K- The man was sure to lick up the access substance lingering upon the boy though, and found as the image began to give the other that small desire of lust within his mind.

Just imagine how this kid could be during full ecstasy. . .

Licking his lips at the thought, he didn't take much time to sit back at watch as the brunette caught his breath. Instead, Claire decided to latch himself onto the boy's neck, licking upon it lightly and giving a few small sucks against the flesh.

He couldn't be too rough with this other though, not yet anyways. Claire needed to seem gentle, enough to gain the other's full trust. The man could hold off with such dark intentions until later. . .couldn't he? Possibly?

His fingers brushed even more against the skin available to him, though still tried to limit himself. Just this much. . .only this much. Wait.

When was. . .Claire Stanfield a limited man?

The sudden thought caused himself to blink. He should be having his way with Jacuzzi. . .showing just how dominating he could be. Not this petty crap of trying to lure the boy in, he'd done that enough as it was anyways.

Once he fully decided his intentions, his fingers started to slide in more up the boy's shirt, until the redhead's whole hand was holding onto the bare skin of the boy's sides. Not only that though, but his sucking and licks turned a bit rougher and harder, probably forming a few hickies.

What did it matter though? The brunette was basically his anyways. Might as well let it be known~

A- "mmn!"

The other had at first lightly enjoyed the man's light licks and sucks. Yet the sudden he grew comfortable the sudden things became more demanding.

It caused Jacuzzi to grasp tightly onto the other's suit, feeling as his body began to send such strange signals through his nerves. He was lightly shaking out of nervousness, unable to understand what the man was doing exactly.

The way the other's hand felt against his suddenly hot skin as it squeezed at his sides. . .

"C-Claire. . .ah. . nn. ." He bit onto his lips after the small attempt of a protest, wincing as he felt a strange feeling run through him once again from the sucking.

Was his body enjoying it?

It was hard to say really. He was unable to process everything that was going on with his body at the moment, he was only able to feel as his eyes began to glossen.

K- The man's hazel eyes glanced up at the boy, meeting his gaze and sighed mentally.

Crying again? Was that suppose to be a good or bad thing? Either way though, this probably wasn't going to stop him today.

Sucking a bit more, his hands started to ride up all the more until his mouth came close to the other's ear.

"Don't worry bout' this kid. . .promise it'll be fun. . ." Claire murmured so low and sensually, he couldn't help but to nibble along Jacuzzi's ear as well.

Damn, if only these clothes were already off of him, then he'd be able to taste along this other's small body.

One hand soon pulled away from the boy's side at the thought, and went over to fiddle with a bit of the other's buttons that trailed down his shirt. Once the first few buttons were down he moved his head to instead place his mouth against the brunette's collar bone, licking along the indent so slowly and tastefully, he wondered if the entire boy tasted so good.

A- "Ah. . . ah w-what. .are ya'. .doin'. . " He began to panic a little as the other was beginning to unbutton his vest.

He winced again though at the feel of the other's tongue outlining his collarbone.

Again this feeling running through him.

He bit his lips once more, feeling it pass by, feeling something caught in his throat that wanted to escape but couldn't. His hand, trembling, grasped onto the one unbuttoning him. He squeezed tightly, wanting it to stop. He didn't want to be undressed. Even though the other said it would be fun, how could the boy know?

Jacuzzi gasped out lightly as he felt the other lick even more against his him, causing him to make such a strange sound that resulted to clasp a hand against his mouth.

What was that? A gasp? No it didn't sound anything like it. It was almost a sigh, but sounded more. . .erotic.

K- Claire's own ear twitched at the sound as well, hearing just how erotic that one gasp turned out to be as.

He smirked widely, giving the boy's collar bone a final lick before lifting his head up to see the other's flushed and embarrassed face.

" 'Ey, no need to hide such a pretty sound~" The man cooed, leaning forward to lightly nibble against the hand on the boy's mouth.

His own hand slowly slipped a bit away from Jacuzzi's vest, seeing that the skin exposed would be good enough for now as his hand lightly rubbed against the brunette's chest and stomach, tempting himself to go lower.

He wanted to hear more of those noises, those noises just like the one given a second ago. It was already such a turn on to see Jacuzzi acting like this, but that sound. . .

A- Again he scrunched up his face at the feel of the man's hand against his ever so heating body.

"Nnn. . .p-pretty?" He question as he slowly began to move his hand back down.

So that was what it was that was deep within his throat, daring to escape. He could feel it again as the man felt his skin, caressing against him.

Each time it seemed the other's hand was growing closer to somewhere, or at least his body seemed to react in that way. He could feel his groin lightly feel a bit of tension in his pants, but tried to ignore it.

It wasn't as though the innocent boy never jacked himself off after all. Though, the reason for starting to get a hard on surprised him. Was it because of this other's touches?

K- The man could tell, with every heated touch given to the boy, that it was starting to drive the other a bit insane. Jacuzzi must be confused out of his mind right now, and the man enjoyed every second of it.

Licking against the other's neck as before, his hand finally started to trail lower, all the way until he finally felt along the boy's groin. It was a bit difficult to tell though if the brunette had a type of hard on at all, but after feeling around with another deep and sensational grope, he started to feel it.

Claire truthfully never touched another man before, especially never like this. He'd always thought he'd be one to stick with the dolls, but who ever said Jacuzzi wasn't one deep down?

A smirk grew more as his fingers played with whatever he was capable of feeling through the other's pants, so tempted to already rip them off of the boy.

A- Instantly, Jacuzzi's head fell foreword against the man's chest, gasping out hot breaths as the other continued groping him in such a fashion. That noise inside his throat began to grow harder to hold back as his cock underneath his pants was twitching all the more.

Finally after a moment he moaned out, making such an erotic sound from his regular raspy voice.

". .C-Claire. . .ah. . . p-please. . .stop. . .nn.. ." He begged, not wanting this to continue, but knew it would.

Still, he had to try and beg right?

He panted even harder, finding that hard to control also. ". . hah. ..hah . . p-please. . " He asked one last time, but knew it was hopeless.

K- The begs only seemed to urge Claire on as he rubbed his hand against the other's now forming bulge, noticing just how turned on the other was being despite the wants of stopping this.

How could Jacuzzi really expect the man to though? Here he was, letting out such addicting sounds, having such a face, and pleading all at once. Was this supposed to be like some kind of test for the man? Because if it was, he was going to fail.

His head pulled from the boy's neck slowly though, and instead planted a peak against his cheek.

"Calm down. . ." Claire cooed against the other's tattooed face. "Ya gonna be missin' out if ya' stop now. . ."

While saying such, his hand started to pull away from the other's crotch, instead beginning to undo the brunette's pants. Sliding them down soon after, his finger slowly hooked amongst the other's hem of his boxers, causing such a smirk of lust to remain on Claire's expression.

"Just keep maonin'. . .enjoy yourself."

A- Another gasp ripped from the other's lips, feeling the air as his pants were taken down and soon his boxers were to be as well.

He grasped down onto the hand that belonged to that digit.

"Nnnn ah. . ."

His eyes lightly closed as he struggled to fight with himself, trying to be straight minded, but it was hard. Not once had he been touch like this, be turned on by such a voice. Not even him and Nice ever got this 'friendly'. Now here he was, with this man, on the verge of insanity.

He kept his head against the other's chest, gasping out and panting here and there as the man teased him with his finger. Eventually though, he soon found his boxers gone and nature's air brushing against his lightly soaked cock, causing it to twitch.

K- Claire's eyes were not ones to hesitate from gazing down at the boy's erected cock, and felt just another pulse in his own pants as a breath escaped him.

"Mmmm. . .I'll deal with everything. . ." He promised in such a sly tone, feeling as his hand lightly played with the other's penis.

His fingers played along the tip a bit, moving the shaft back and forth until fully grabbing hold of the pulsing member.

And to think the brunette wanted him to stop. Such an innocent guy.

Giving the other a good and long lick upon the scared cheek, his hand started to stroke against the soaked cock, spreading out the pre-cum while doing so.

Damn, this was tempting him more, and felt as his own dick twitched in a bit of anticipation.

Slowly, his free hand began to sneak behind the other's bum, until groping against them as well, giving Jacuzzi's firm cheeks a good feel until lightly spanking against them.

"Ya' basically perfect for me. . ." He muttered heatedly, mostly to himself as he gazed down at his work.

A- A light whimper came from the other at the tender smack. His grip tightened more onto the man as he continued to moan out.

"Aha! C-Claire. ." He groaned as the man began to stroke him so harshly.

The boy shivered a bit as hot tears stream down his face. He wasn't crying because he was sad, nor scared, but mostly nervous. He knew where this other was heading and was terrified of where it lead to.

This would be his virginity after all.

But now, he couldn't stop himself. His body already wanted relief, wanted the man to finish what he started after all. But only his body and his moans could egg the man to do so.

K- Another pulse went to the man's aching groin at the sound of the other boy moaning out his name, and in such a way too.

Gah, he wasn't going to be able and hold himself back much longer. This kid was beyond arousing, and felt another breath leave his lips involuntarily.

After a few more strokes, his hand began to pull back, using his now soaked fingers to move a bit behind the other and rub against Jacuzzi's puckering entrance lightly.

". . .moan my name more. . ." He purred, staring eye to eye with the other brunette as his first finger began to slip its way inside, pumping at the boy's tight hole at a modern pace.

This kid was lucky Claire loved him so much, or else he wouldn't have even bothered with getting this other ready for him.

A- At the sudden intruding entrance the boy tensed up, feeling goose bumps run along his entire body. Then the pumping had caught him off guard, finding it oh so awkward and strange to have something forcing itself up in his butt.

Though, at first he could not understand how this was pleasurable, he found later that it was.

Slowly but surely he began to find himself wanting more of that finger grinding against his walls. Eventually he did what Claire had wanted and began to cry out his name in such a way he even was surprised to hear himself speak like that.

"C-Claire. . ..CLAIRE ah. . .ah.. m-more. . " He begged, tightening his grip onto the man's suit, clawing at it even.

He moved his hips down, meeting the man's pumps, wanting to fill up more of the empty spaces within him, wanting it to go deeper, but sadly it couldn't.

K- The man blinked at the boy's beg, but was also so pleased by it. It wasn't long after that he decided to insert the second finger as well, siccoring lightly as he heard the other whimper and moan out all the more.

"Just a bit longer. . . " He muttered into the other's ear "Then I can. . .mmm. . .go as deep as you'd like."

Claire was getting beyond anxious now. Jacuzzi was completely his now, all his for this time of taking. What an honor.

Pumping the two fingers together a bit harshly, he was quick to slipping them out in such anticipation until his smirk widened, pulling away from the brunette.

". . .I don't want you scratchin' up this back of ya's while we finish up. . .why not just sit on my lap, mmm?" Claire asked darkly with a raised brow as his hands slowly began to go down to his own pants, starting to undo them as well.

A- Jacuzzi blinked at that quest. Slowly though, unable to really ask the reason, he began to stand up a bit, waiting for the other to prepare himself.

Lightly he kneeled down, completely flushed from head to toe, confused what he was to do.

". . .hah. . .hah. . .n-now. . what?" He asked the other as he peered down at him, waiting for an answer, growing anxious by the second.

Clearly, by the way his penis twitched and he couldn't help but to lightly touch it, the boy wanted relief so badly. He peered down at what the man was doing, seeing him unzip his pants and then blinking at the sight of the other's dick.

It was a bit bigger than his own, but what was he to do? ". . C-Claire. . .?" He questioned.

K- The man's eyes gleamed so lustfully as he met Jacuzzi's confused gaze, but causing for him to chuckle a bit. Leaning forward, he kissed at the other's stomach, stroking himself for just a moment to prepare better, spreading his own pre-cum to make a better lubricant as he grunted every now and then.

"mmm. . .Just slide that little tush of ya's on this thing whenever you're comfortable. . .kid. . " Claire breathed lightly, giving himself a final stroke before pulling his hand back, gripping onto Jacuzzi's hips a bit instead to help the other maintain his balance better.

Giving a final kiss against the brunette's heated skin, he gazed up with such joyful eyes, showing the other how truly happy he was for being able to do something like this.

To be the boy's first penetration.

A- He was going. .to be penetrated?

Lightly the boy gulped, knowing he would have to, his body yearned for more after all and this would be the only way to get it.

Hesitantly he began to slowly slide down upon the other's dick. The brunette grinded his teeth as he slowly felt the hardened member slide in him, yet hurt like HELL!

Lightly he whimpered and leaned a bit foreword, grasping on the other's shoulder as he eased more of the other in. Jacuzzi had gasped out at such a pain, but tried to hold it in until he took in all the man.

His head rested against the other's chest, trying the relax his tensed muscled, trying to get used to the fit too.

". .it. h-hurts. . ." He muttered through gritted teeth.

K- Groaning out in his own pleasure from such a tight and hot fit, he felt as his cock would twitch within the boy, already wanting to move, to thrust so hard. . .but couldn't do that right away.

His eyes gazed upon the other's pained expression, and soon actually felt a bit. . .guilty. Although pain was something he enjoyed seeing on everyone, and even right this moment, he didn't really want to hurt Jacuzzi. At least not this much.

Frowning a bit, he leaned up to kiss against the boy's cheek as he had before, trying to sooth the boy better so that he would feel a bit more comfortable.

"I know Jacuzzi. . ." Claire breathed softly, raising his hand up just before so that he could slowly stroke the boy again, wanting his mind off of the pain. ". . .that's why you hah. . .have the control 'ere. . .kid."

A- "Mmm. . . " Slowly he nodded at the other's words.

After a moment or two trying to regain himself, slowly the boy began to move a bit. Lightly he slide up the man, tightening his grasp on the man as he did, feeling his walls just stretch all the more.

No, no more, he didn't want to do this! It hurt too badly!

Yet, he couldn't help but to lightly glance down at the man, seeing his oh so pleased face. Truly he was happy to be doing something like this with him.

". . ah. . mm. . .."

Slowly the other leaned forward and kissed the man gently. He had wanted to do this for the other man. Claire just seemed like he was in heaven to have Jacuzzi all to himself, it just made the boy feel special.

With his courage he then slide back down on the man, ignoring the pain and focusing on the light pleasure before moving up along that dick once again.

K- It was surprising to the man that the boy had decided to already move so soon, but at the same time was so pleasurable.

A moan slipped through Claire's lips so easily as he felt the hot walls begin to grind down against his cock again and again, and wasn't afraid to hold such erotic sounds back.

He loved this other after all, he didn't need to hide his own enjoyment while trying to give Jacuzzi the same.

Another thrust down and he found himself kissing the boy as well, hands still remaining on the brunette's hips to help ease the boy each time, not wanting for him to exert all of his energy too quickly.

Though this was so nice, it was a bit too gentle for his taste, but nice. It was better than taking advantage of some girl any day, seeing really that was a simple fact he'd always found himself ashamed of anyways.

But having sex with this boy out in public, and on HIS railroad tracks at that, well, that was simply something to brag about.

A- Again the other rose up and fell, a little less tensed, upon the man's cock. After a while, it didn't seem that his walls need to stretch anymore, growing accustomed to the fit.

His lightly cries and whimpers soon began to morph into soft moans that soon began to grow a bit louder as he moved at a quicker pace.

He panted harshly against the man's lips as he continued on, arching his back a bit foreword as he placed his chest against the other's, rubbing along him as he continued to move. Yet that tight ball within the pit of his stomach slowly moved toward his twitching cock with each friction being made.

K- Hearing Jacuzzi moaning again was such a relief for the man; seeing he was getting worried the boy may cry his eyes out before actually enjoying himself as well. Luckily, he was wrong.

Claire felt as he would thrust up lightly every time the other boy would come down on his dick, causing for himself to go in a bit deeper, only allowing for him to moan out more.

With one eye shut, he watched the boy though, panting a bit harshly as well until he finally did pull back and away from the brunette's lips.

"mmm. . .hah. . .do you. . want more. . .?" The man asked in such a lustful tone, watching as such an attractive body worked on him, it only caused another twitch onto his cock until bringing his eyes back up to the other boy's face.

A- Jacuzzi lightly slowed down as he looked down to the man with such clouded and watered eyes.

More? Of course he wanted more! His body simply yearned for it.

". . P-p-please. . ." The brunette begged, wanting to be relieved.

It was embarrassing enough that they were out her on the railroads doing such a thing! He wanted to be finished and out of view, yet at the same time he wanted it to go on longer, wanting to feel even more pleasure that he probably never experienced before.

His head rested on the man's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around him .

" . .C-could ya'. . please. . .Claire?" He repeated again, showing just how much he wanted the man to. His own legs were growing weary and his body was becoming anxious and frustrated, wanting that heavenly release.

K- It was silent for a long moment after the beg, Claire feeling as though he was just staring out at the railroad for a long moment until that familiar smirk began to find its way back upon his face.

"mmmm. . .course. . .hah. .kid."

Suddenly, his hands gripped tighter onto the boy's hips began moving his own legs in a position that soon lifted the both of them up, though really it was just Claire standing, having the other holding onto him as his smirk grew wider.

Normally this kind of sex would be hard for most to be able and perform, though this redhead wasn't as weak as other people may be.

Easily, he held the brunette in place, holding the other close against him as he began to thrust into the boy himself. The pacing was faster than before, deeper, causing for himself to pant all the more, simply enjoying Jacuzzi's walls.

While thrusting so roughly, he leaned forward a bit to be able and nuzzle his way within the boy's neck again, lapping his tongue lightly against any beads of sweat noticeable.

A- Claire was just too amazing for Jacuzzi to really even keep up.

His hands grasped tightly at the other's red strands. His head fell to the side, letting the other lick against his lightly drenched neck.

"AH! CLAIRE!" The boy gasped out as the man had changed the rhythm he was recently used to.

Though, it wasn't a big thing. Already he could feel himself draw close to the edge as the man continued. His legs wrapped tightly around the other's hip, pulling him all the more closer to meet ever single thrust.

"M-More . . . M-more!" He continued to pant out in between every moan.

Tears still streamed down his face, but it really didn't matter. Clearly he wasn't saddened, or hurt in anyway. His nervousness was slowly to go away and his body aimed toward more of a climax. Already he could just feel his cock wanting to cum.

K- The man was sure to comply to the other's demand easily, going in all the more force as he continued tasting the boy.

Really, who would have thought the brunette would be so pushy like this? Claire loved it. Yet sadly, he felt himself on the verge of cumming soon, and knew both of them wouldn't be able and hold up as long as he wanted to, seeing he was also easily able to feel the boy's drenched cock against him, just ready to release as well.

Damn, well, maybe some other time.

His smirk widened at the thought, and not long after, began to feel as he filled up those aching walls of Jacuzzi, groaning out so uneasily as he kept his dick deep within the boy until he was sure there was so more substances leaking from himself.

His eyes then glanced down to the other boy, noticing the white substance of Jacuzzi had splattered upon his own black suit. . .though that didn't seem to matter at all, and instead chuckled at the fact as he started to pull away from the other's neck, slowly pulling out from him as well.

". . .Feel'n better now kid. . .? Ya just got. . .hah. . .yer' fillin. . .mm. . .from the rail tracer." Claire couldn't help but to wink.

A- He blinked at the man's words, that suddenly Jacuzzi leaned against the other a bit, hiding his face in the man's shoulder. Only his pants beginning to settle could be heard.

The brunette was simply embarrassed at what the man had just said. Did he really have to put it that way? And what was worst was that he came all over that black suit.

"you're. . .s-suit. . sorry. ." The boy mumbled lightly , shaking his head a bit.

Really, he had just turned into a pathetic mess. Here he was, half naked, feeling so sticky between his legs on a railroad. Oh man, if anyone knew, it would be HORRIBLE. But, as long as it was kept between the two of them, he was ok with it.

K- Claire chuckled at the boy's worry and slowly began to set the boy down on the floor with a light kiss onto his forehead.

"It's not biggy kid. . .just a suit." He stated, until standing up straight to begin unbuttoning the article of clothing. "You...hah better clean up though. . .the train is just about. . .5 minutes away."

As if on cue, a loud horn began to go off in the distance, causing such amusement to lit up on the other man's eyes.

Though he didn't seem worried in the least, taking his time to take off his suit before chucking it off towards a bush somewhere, probably where another body was for all he knew too.

His eyes soon glanced down though once the tracks began to vibrate a bit, giving off a bigger warning that they should leave the tracks quickly. "mmmm. . .make that two minutes."

A- In a panic, Jacuzzi of course began to freak. Train meant people, people meant it was more likely to see them, thus conclude under EMBARASSEMENT.

Quickly the brunette jumped up and began to scramble for his clothes, really trying to quickly pull up his pants and fix them before a gruesome end.

HOW COULD THE OTHER BE SO CALM?

Tears began to reform the usual streaks down his cheeks as he freaked. This was such a cruel trick!

Finally, as the train grew closer, he grasped on the other's arm.

"C-C-COME ON C-C-CLAIRE! DON'. . JUS' STAND THERE!" He tried to pull the ever so entertained red head from the tracks, really not finding what was so amusing about nearly dying. This wasn't his kind of fun.

K- " 'ey, just take yer' time." He stated with a casual shrug. "We were here first, that train can wait for us to pass."

Though once receiving such a look back from Jacuzzi, he couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

Really, this kid worried about everything too much. Though even with the yanks, the man took his time, even when the train was starting to be seen in his peripheral vision.

Watching as it came closer and closer at such a high acceleration, still the redhead was walking off the tracks. Then, it seemed to moment his feet jumped off to touch the actual floor beneath him, the large-heap of transportation flew by him, blowing it's horn all the more, probably at the two.

A large gust of wind was felt rattling the man's hair and clothes, only throwing him in a bit of excitement in the end, and couldn't help but to laugh out again.

"In my opinion, I think we should come here more often~"

A- The other wasn't as cool or smooth as the man was about their near death.

"Y-YA' WERE ALMOST. . . RAN DOWN!" He pointed out, furrowing his brows greatly. "Y-YOU. . COULD'VE DIED." He pointed out, squeezing onto the man's arm as tears fell from his face and clearly would not stop.

He really was terrified that he was just about to lose Claire to something so stupid! He just thought himself to be so great and being so cocky! In anyway, he could've died and the boy would have lost someone so dear to him now.

". . D-D-Don'. . .ever. . .do that again. . " He pleaded to the man, really not liking to have mini heart attacks or heart breaks from something that could have been avoided.

K- The man blinked as he watched the other continue sobbing, hearing as the train was still rolling through behind him. Sighing, his hands placed on his hips for a moment, not knowing what to do.

Normally people never worried about him like this. And when Jacuzzi was one to do it, and for his own safety, it caused his heart to flutter a bit.

He was probably falling in love more now, though it was alright, that was never a bad thing to begin with.

Finally Claire began to step closer to the boy until wrapping his arms around the crying other, pulling him close into his chest with a soft sigh, resting his chin upon the boy's head.

". . .Alright, alright. . .I won't. . .not around you anyways. . .so quit it with the cryin' " The man mumbled, pulling back only a bit so he was able to see the brunette's glossy eyes and runny cheeks.

Yeah, the redhead wasn't use to this at all.

Gently he raised a hand to help wipe the boy of his tears, gazing down upon him a bit more calmer then before with the excitement.

A- Jacuzzi stayed there, in the man's arms, feeling that gentle hand wipe his tears away. Here he was, crying again, being such a baby like usual and here was Claire trying to console him. He really found this other's voice so comforting to him, relaxing even.

Lightly he nodded as he tried to stop himself from crying so much, but it never was an easy task.

"o-ok. . " He mumbled lightly.

After a moment, he finally pulled away from the man, rubbing his sore eyes a bit.

". .Lets. . .just be gettin' back. . " He stated to the man, still holding onto the other's hand and making him follow him.

What was it about that time they spent on the railroad that Jacuzzi felt so much closer to the other. In a way, he thought maybe he was falling for this man so suddenly.

It was a bit different than his feelings with Nice, but he did know he'd prefer being close to Claire.

K- Claire nodded to the boy's suggestion, following the boy, trying to keep up until finally the two of them were walking side by side with each other.

His thumb teasingly found itself rubbing across the brunette's wrist every now and then though, feeling so happy that the other was allowing for them to hold hands like this.

Really, it made him feel a bit victorious, and wondered if he asked for the boy to marry him now. . .what would he say? For now, the redhead held his tongue, but found such delight at the thought.

Even now, he was still confident of his later plan. Jacuzzi was going to marry him sometime, and wield the last name Stanfield, just as Claire himself.

A- Jacuzzi blushed lightly, feeling the thumb brush against his skin. Yet, he smiled nonetheless, not minding much. He let the man do so the whole walk home together.

Finally he turned to the other as they were a block away. ". .I'll. .see ya' tomorrow. . " At first, he had pulled away from the man, but he felt a bit guilty that moment.

Slowly he turned back and leaned up, kissing gently against the other's lips before blushing madly and quickly.

He didn't want to heard the other's chuckle, or teasing come back afterwards anyway.

K- Claire watched as the boy disappeared around the corner, and smiled as he felt the ghostly feel of those lips still along his.

"Seems I won kid." He couldn't help but to mutter, until placing a hand to cover over his face, hiding a light blush from forming.

From that day foreword though, constant things like that began to start. From kisses to one another, all the way down to simple foreplay again, their dates started to always end up around those lines.

Claire loved it though, and although the two of them only had sex that one time, he found their relationship to be nothing but great. It was something the man was working so hard to achieve after all.

Though, when the redhead would mention the certain subject of marriage for the two of them, Jacuzzi always seemed a bit nervous towards the fact, and always came up with a weak excuse why they still couldn't.

That part. . .was the only bother really.

The two of them weren't going to live forever, and the man needed an okay before he had to leave for the PussyFoot again.

Yet, the brunette mustn't understand what he means when he says to go back to work, and one day while walking the boy home, sighed.

". . .You know that my job calls for me to be there practically 24/7, don't cha?" He questioned, eyeing back to the other until frowning. "I gotta' start goi'n back there a week from today. . .and I won't be back in this town for a good month or two."

He nodded to his words, although never wanted to stay away from the other. . .that train was still a large impact on his life as well. Where would the rails be without their monster after all? Not to mention, he was still a registered conductor.

A- He knew that fact, he had already known. But to be rushed into something like this? They only knew each other for well over almost 2 months and Claire already wanted to marry him.

It was a bit ridiculous to the boy. But all the same, he knew he was going to greatly miss the man when he was to leave.

". . B-but. . couldn'. .ya' wait a bit. . longer till I make up my min'?" He asked the man, looking toward him shyly.

Really, did he want to just get married so quickly? To be tied down? Of course Jacuzzi wanted to marry someday, and wanted to be trustworthy to this man as he wanted this man to be faithful to him, but marriage was such a big step. What would others think?

He saw how displeased the other's face was, but Jacuzzi wasn't exactly turning him down!

". . .please. .C-claire don't make such a face." He begged the man, leaning a bit foreword to draw closer. ". . I'm not sayin'. . . .I won't be faithful or anythin'." He murmured. His eyes lightly trailed a bit away, glancing off in the other direction. ". . .I just. . .it's a bit soon ya' know? You'll come back. . and I'll still be here. . waitin' for you. . ."

Lightly a smile came to his face before peering back at the man.

K- "Hmph." The man couldn't help but to huff lightly, eyeing the other way for a moment.

He wasn't thinking the boy was lying or anything, but he really did want that final goal to be complete. Yet. . .

Sighing out, his head turned back to look over at Jacuzzi.

". . .I told you at the beginning I loved you, 'member?" Claire questioned with a light tilt of his head ". . .It's not my fault I want to have full possession of you. . .but." He stopped where he walked, placing a hand to his head while he gazed up at the sky ". . .Let's make a deal, 'kay Jacuzzi?"

His eyes soon glanced back to the other again, until smiling softly.

"The day after I come back, you have an answer all nice and ready for me, okay? . . . And if it's no. . .I'll still be around, waitin' for ya' to say yes. . .even if it takes me a life time." His hand suddenly lowered to place onto the brunette's shoulders.

". . .You're still. . .the kid I'm gonna' have to myself one day. . .got that?"

A- His light rosed cheeks grew even more red at the man's words.

Really, this man, he never will give up will he? But it was too late, he already had Jacuzzi pretty much sucked in.

Lightly the boy nodded with a shy smile as he glanced down. ". . o-ok. . I'll. . be ready by then. . " He reassured the man.

He was sure, those months he would see how much he missed the man, how desperately he would need him. Maybe then he could be able to say, full-heartedly, 'I love you' to the other's face.

Lightly his arms wrapped around the other's neck, pulling himself close. "I'll wait for ya'. . " He murmured softly before kiss the man's lips so passionately.

Two months or so was a long wait, Jacuzzi had no idea what eaxctly he was getting himself into for waiting that long, but for now he thought he was making the right decision.

-Fin

****CHAT DURING RP****

-When the GiantPussyFoot is first announced-

A:

LOLOLOLOOLOL}

GIANT. . .PUSSY. .FOOT}

K:

LOLOLOL! SHHH)

UR SO IMMATURE. LOL)

A:

I"M SORRY}

K:

LOL!)

-Randomly-

A:

AwWW WW SEX GAMES WONT UPDATE TILL TWO WEEKS FROM NOW CAUSE SHE STILL HAS SCHOOL DX}

K:

ontop of the other's head, he sighed lightly to himself. Nice better get over this little ...

...

...

what?

A:

YOU KNOW. .THAT COMIC}

SEX GAMES?}

K:

OH!)

...OH WOW!)

OH)

OKAY)

AHAHHA~ DON'T MIND ME~)

A:

LAWWWWWL}

XDDDD}

I LOVE HOW YOU PAUSED}

K:

LOL. WELL I WAS IN SHOCK. )

A:

LMAO REALLY?}

HAHA~}

K:

YES. LOLOL!)

-When it was described that Claire had light shinning in behind him while on the boat-

A:

LOLOL LIKE A GODDESS AHAHAH}

K:

YES.3 JUST LIKE WHEN HE FIRST SAW CLAIRE ON THE TRAIN3)

A:

-INSERT HOLY MUSIC-}

K:

ROFLMAO!)

AHAHAHAHHA)

33333 SEXY HOLY MUSIC.)

A:

LAWL!}

-Randomly-

A:

OK. . SO NEXT DATE?}

WILL BE AT?}

K:

UHM. UHM. UHM. IDK.)

IDKKKKKK)

BUT)

I WANT THEM TO MEET THAT OLD MAN AGAIN. CAS I WAS TOTALLY BSING THAT POST BUT SO MADE A NEW CHARACTER BE INTRODUCED. LOL)

A:

WTF. LAWL}

IT JUST REMINDED ME OF THE GUY ON THE FRONT OF THE SEAFOOD BOX}

FOR FISH STICKS}

K:

AHAHAHAHHA!)

WELL)

ALL FISHERMEN ALWAYS SEEM TO LOOK LIKE THAT!)

FO REALS)

A:

LAWL}

OK~}

WELL}

ANYWAY.}

BACK TO THE DATE THING}

-When they were making out at the park-

K:

AND THEN. THE FISHERMEN WAS THERE. WAITING...WAITING. AND WATCHINNNGGGGG. )

A:

OH GOD. CREEPY}

K:

As they sat there, a shadow slowly began to loom over them, one that bared a hook-like hand from what was seen in the shadow. "NArrrrrgghh"

I CAN'T LET IT GO NOW.)

AHAHAHAAA)

A:

OMFG}

NO SO CREEPY}

AND SUCH A PATHETIC POST TOO XDDDDD}

K:

IT WASN'T A POST)

LOL IT WAS MY MENTAL POST)

A:

LMAO HAHAHAHAHA}

SO CREEEPY}

-In the middle of a serious post-

K:

...-BUSTS UP LAUGHING-)

A:

LMAO WHAT?}

K:

OMG. AHAHAHAHAHA~ TECHNO CHICKEN CAME BACK ON AGAIN RIGHT WHEN I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF READING THIS.)

OH WOW JUST. -DIES-)

A:

LMAO!}

RUINED THE MOMENT!}

AHAHAHAH}

K:

TOTALLY! I WAS ALL "Oohhh. . .aw . .. .AWWW~..." -CHICKEN SOUND- ". .. .O_O...")

A:

LMAO!}

XDDDDDDD}

-When A was on break she read of Claire's rapes-

A:

OH MY OH MY}

THAT MAN HO}

Still brb~}

K:

ROFL! ALRIGHT, I LIKE HOW YOU STOPPED BY JUST TO SAY THAT. LOL)

LOOK AT WHAT I DID)

A:

LMAO!}

-Randomly-

A:

MAN I PRICKED MYSELF WITH MY MOM'S CACTUS}

AND SHE YELLS AT ME FOR MAKING IT LIGHTLY TILT OVER AND UPROOT DX}

K:

ROFLMAO!)

I'M SORRY MAN. YOU OKAY?)

A:

K:

;; )

HEY. THE PLUS SIGN LOOKS LIKE A CROSS. :'D)

HAS JESUS APPEARED IN UR ROOM OR SOMETHING?)

A:

LMAO}

NO SORRY}

I WAS MOVING MY STUFF}

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD}

K:

ROFL. YOU HAD MY HOPES UP AND EVERYTHING.)

A:

HAHAHA SORRY}

AND NO. 'M NOT OK}

MY ARM ITCHES}

-Randomly-

K:

Not wanting that, he acted as if he were panting a bit as well, as he licked against Jacuzzi's air-less lips.

"Alright kid. . .ya' get a good 5 seconds. . .deal?" (THE CHICKEN THING CAME ON AGAIN DAMN IT. LOOLOLOLOL)

MAN. DAMN. I CAN'T POST AT THE SECOND.)

A:

OMFG RUINED}

K:

I KNOW...JUST POST. I NEED TO COLLECT MYSELF.)

A:

LOLOL OK}

-Randomly-

A:

ANYWHO~}

THE FOLLOWING DAY?}

K:

YEAH~)

A:

NO I MEAN}

WHAT SHOULD THEY DO THE FOLLOWING DAY?}

K:

OH IDK.).

A:

LAWL}

K:

GO ON A WALK?)

A:

YOU AND THAT OLD MAN}

K:

HE IS A PERSON TOO YOU KNOW._

)*

A:

HRMPH}

K:

AND IS APART OF CLAIRE'S PAST. I CLAIM.)

A:

OMFG}

YOU CANT DO THAT}

K:

-CAN'T BREATHE-)

SURE I CAN. CAS IT MAKES SENSE.)

YOU JUST WON'T LET ME PUT HIM BACK IN THE RP )

A:

BECAUSE IT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE. HE WAS JUST SOME RANDOM DUDE THAT ONLY EXISTS IN YOUR HEAD}

K:

BUT..BUT)

I WANTED THE CIRCUS GUY TO BE APART OF THE RP. AND BE ALL "NARGH. YOU USE TO WORK FOR MY CIRCUS.")

A:

WAIT WHAT THE FUCK}

NO!}

AHAHAAHAH}

K:

-CAN'T BREATH-)

WHY!)

A:

IT'LL MAKE THIS RP TOO COMPLICATED. DUH}

K:

BUT...BUT...DOES THAT MEAN JACUZZI'S HEAD WILL EXPLODE FROM THE THOUGHT!)

A:

. . WAIT. . .WHAT?}

K:

HOW WOULD THAT MAKE IT COMPLICATED! IT'S JUST INFO ON THE CIRCUS PAST. STOP CRUSHING MY DREAMS MAN.)

/sobs)

BUT IF YOU REALLY WANNA KILL THE OLD MAN. MURDER HIM AND TOSS HIS CORPES OUT OF THIS ROLEPLAY...THEN FINE. YOU'RE THE NEW RP BULLEY. CONGRATS...BULLY. XP

)*

A:

you dont have to be mean about it. . .;A;}

K:

LOL)

A:

MAYBE I'M NOT WORTHY TO RP}

MAYBE I SHOULD JUST RUN OFF}

AND GO AWAY}

K:

AND JOIN THE CIRCUS.)

OH WAIT)

A:

YEAH}

K:

YOU CAN'T CAS U MURDERED THE CIRCUS MAN.)

A:

MAN PLEASE}

THERE BE MANY CIRCUSES}

K:

ROFLMAO!)

BUT NONE AS GREAT AS HIS.)

A:

OH MAN YOU WISH}

CLAIRE LEFT FOR A REASON AFTER ALL}

HUFFF}

K:

FFFFFFFF. HE LEFT CAS HE KNEW HE'D BE SEXIER AS A CONDUCTOR.)

HE STILL HAS SECRET WANTS TO BE BACK AT THAT PLACE)

A:

STFU}

YOU WISH}

K:

AHAHAHAAH. I'M SORRY. I JUST REALLY LOVED THAT IMAGE OF HIM IN THE TIGHT SPANDEX. ROFL! I'LL STOP. I'LL STOP.)

-wipes away tears-)

A:

GOOD}

CAUSE MY MOM WAS LOOKING AT ME}

K:

LOL WHY!)

A:

CAUSE I WAS LAUGHIN}

SHE WAS LIKE. WTF ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?}

K:

LOLOLOLOL! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER YOU KILLED A FISHERMEN.)

A:

LMAO!}

SHE'D JUST BE LIKE. . OK!}

K:

AHAHAHAHAH! OKAY MAN. WE NEED TO LOOSE THESE GIGGLES. -SNORT-)

N-NOW...WHAT SHALL THEY DO?)

A:

XD UM. .THE RAILROAD THING?}

-After Claire spanks Jacuzzi-

K:

SPANK. )

A:

LMAO}

YOU DID NOT}

YOU DID.}

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH}

K:

;'D PRAISE MEEEEEE.)

A:

I BOW DOWN

I BOW DOWN}

K:

LOLOLOLOL~ I LOVE BEING CLAIRE3 SO MUCH.)

A:

I KNOW YOU DO~ ;D}

-In the middle of Sex scene-

K:

.)

YOU MAKE CLAIRE'S PENIS SOUND SO WEAK.)

A:

LMAO IT'S HUGE*}

BETTER?}

GIGANTIC}

K:

DOES IT NOT IMPRESS YOU OR SOMETHING?)...

...

...

..

AHAHAHHAHAHA~3)

A:

SHEESH}

13 inches is the biggest it can get my friend!}

K:

ROFLMAO!)

AHAHAHHAHAHA.)

A:

I say Jacuzzi is about like. . .6?. . .and then like. .Claire is 9. . .}

K:

YEAH~ I was about to say the same~ ONLY RUSSIA CAN BE 13 AND OVER. XD)

A:

LMAO YES EXACTLY. .POOR CHINA}

K:

YES...POOR POOR CHINA. NOW THEN~! CARRYING ON. COUGH.)

A:

LMAO~ YES BEFORE I WANT TO DO A CHINA RUSSIA RP~}

K:

YES WE HAVE SO MANY RPS ON OUR LIST NOW AS IT IS. 3)

A:

LMAO INDEED.}


End file.
